


made in you

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, chanyeol is chensoo's child :))), chaptered one-shots???, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: the days in life of the kim-do's.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

"it's finally time," baekhyun adjusts the last of jongdae's suit, "are you ready?"

"ready as i can ever be," he sighs. he really should've mentally prepared himself for this, all his brothers had been through it, he definitely knew he was going to eventually do this at some point of his life. arranged marriages are beneficial to all but the bride-groom, in this case, grooms. well, it wasn't like jongdae was currently in a relationship anyway, he avoids them because he knew his parents were going to set him up with someone else when he got older, so he never got too attached. but still, _this sucks_. arranged marriages still exist in the 21st century? the thought of it was almost ridiculous.

the thing he wishes that he could do was to look for his own husband, but alas, he was born to the kims, and the kims are only the biggest player in the financial industry in the whole of Asia, so he has succumbed to his fate. this sounded very, very sad, but he looked at the littlest of silver linings. his oldest brother, minseok, is married to luhan, a chinese _prince_ ; his middle brother, junmyeon, is married to canada’s once most sought-after bachelors, wu yifan, and lastly, his younger brother (yes, jongdae’s the last to wed), jongin, is happily married to jung soojung; the jungs are the trailblazers in the fashion industry. so the silver lining comes in here: that the common ground of them all is that his parents weren't so bad matchmaking his brothers to their spouses after all, since they had all fallen in love at some point in their relationships, so jongdae prays he has the same fate. he guesses he should be lucky his parents are liberal enough to marry them off to their gender of preference.

the only thing is: he hasn't seen his groom. he was bisexual, but his parents were nice enough to let him know he's marrying a 'very nice young chap’, so jongdae wouldn't be too shocked. all he heard was that he's successful and smart, and that he himself had chosen jongdae to marry. jongdae doesn't even know why, but he hopes it's for good reasons. _he didn't even know his name._ whatever it is, it was too late - he'll be seeing him soon anyway, he's due to walk down the aisle in t-minus 4 minutes,

taking a deep breath, and with a reassuring smile from his brothers, he exits the room in his off-white 4-piece suit. he knows the other half was already waiting for him, and as soon as he graced the entrance of the aisle, everyone stands up. he finally looks up, his vision a little blur, and trying not to let his nerves overcome his entire body as he walks alone. he feels like passing out - finally realizing that the entire situation is way, way too real right now. he holds back his tears, he can't cry, he’s doing it for his family, there’s nothing else he can do now except suck it up.

 _ **‘you can do it,’**_ he tells himself.

he takes a step forward as the music plays, looking straight and not at his groom, he was too scared to. his body and mind feels numb as he slowly joins the other and the officiator. he mentally decides to _finally_ see the man he’s marrying, so he forces his line of sight to him.

he feels breathless. his body and mind are still numb, but now he feels paralysed.

granted, he didn’t expect his groom to be very, _very_ handsome. his skin is flawless, face stoic but his cheeks, so damn fucking _cute_ , if he could, he would’ve pinched the life out of them already. they have similar builds… who is he kidding? this man infront of him is fit, although more or less the same height. god, does jongdae look lanky beside him. he couldn’t say much about his… almost-bald head, but he decides it suits the other very well.

but the best, _best_ part about this man, jongdae decides, is his smile. and oh does it take his breath away. he almost couldn’t say his ‘i do’, but alas, minutes later, he was kim-do jongdae.

they had gone on a short honeymoon, to kaohsiung, taiwan, before kyungsoo needed to return to korea to help his sister in the family business. he finds out that kyungsoo had to co-run his family's company, a pharmaceutical one, with his sister, and they were both based actually based in busan, so they had to move there. it wasn’t hard to relocate, considering he wasn’t actively part of the family business. jongdae’s a romantic-thriller writer, his parents only allowing him to do that once his 4th (and his last attempt) book became a best-seller, and he was off the family-business leash. so he packs his bags, and moves to kyungsoo’s modest and humble 2-storey home, overlooking the beach and sea.

funny enough, kyungsoo was the one who started with nicknames. it was a slipped ‘jagiya’ that got the ball rolling almost immediately. jongdae was an extremely affectionate person, but it wasn’t like he _knew_ how to call his husband he’s never seen or dated before ‘honey’ or ‘sweetheart’ just in a matter of days. but when kyungsoo had called him ‘jagiya’ to wake him up, jongdae would not shut up after. ‘babe?’ he began, and after testing almost every terms of endearment, he concludes that ‘baby' is his favourite.

jongdae reckons kyungsoo’s a good husband; he made sure the other got everything he needed and wanted. they got along quite well, they slept in the same bed, talking was easy, everything was comfortable and not awkward. plus they hadn’t had any heavy disagreements that led to arguments, again, since kyungsoo does give into him a lot. jongdae is just… living his life in peace - something he wasn’t expecting, at all.

something was missing though. he wouldn’t call it a problem per se, but… there was no _love_ in the relationship. sure, a platonic we-like-each-other is a way to describe it, but it’s weird not being in love with your husband.

it’s not abnormal, rare or uncommon either, it was just… weird. huh.

* * *

“jongdae-yah,” kyungsoo calls him.

“yes?” 

“do you want a pet?”

“a pet?”

“aren’t you bored at home all the time? i know this house isn’t that big, but it does get lonely without me here, doesn’t it?”

“i…” how can he say this without coming on too strong… “i want a child.”

kyungsoo widened his round eyes, looking up from his phone, before he smiles, “okay, let’s adopt a child.”

“really... are you sure?”

“i want whatever my husband wants - if he wants a child, we should have a child.”

“a-are you ready to have one? you have to want the same things too.”

“no one’s ever ready for anything, jongdae. but with you, i’m ready to take on anything.”

jongdae finds out that kyungsoo does give into him most of the time. the few times he doesn’t, kyungsoo had justified his reasons, and jongdae can’t find any flaw to fight him. he learns that kyungsoo is as smart and sophisticated as he looks, but he’s always humble, and loving, surprisingly. 

as promised, a few days later, they visited an orphanage that kyungsoo’s secretary had researched on, and sat down with the staff to discuss the details.

yongsun, the lady that will be overseeing kyungsoo and jongdae’s case, had asked them if there was anything in specific that they prefer. kyungsoo replies that no, they rather see the children for themselves. they were brought around the orphanage -139 children, almost a 50-50 ratio of boys and girls, some infants and toddlers, most of them are around 5-6 years old, and their oldest was 12 years old.

they both had a very keen interest in a 2-year-old, park chanyeol, whose parents had passed away in an accident when he was only 10 months old. he doesn’t have any recollection of them, and was transferred to the orphanage just less than a year prior. chanyeol had crawled up to jongdae holding a little toy truck, and jongdae swooned. (if anyone had asked kyungsoo, he loved the way the other’s eyes continuously sparkled at the sight of the little boy). from then on, it was a 3-month process before park chanyeol became kim-do chanyeol.

chanyeol is an easy baby, jongdae observes; he barely cries, only whimpers at most. he laughs and blabs a lot, which makes both his parents very happy. the next thing they knew the little boy was calling them ‘appa’ and ‘papa’ to jongdae and kyungsoo respectively. _**ugh, kim-do chanyeol, best boy!**_

“appa! eat!” chanyeol bounces up and down his walker as he rolls into the kitchen.

“yes baby i’m preparing your food now; how does chicken sound?”

“chicky!” he bounces excitedly, before jongdae nudges him towards the dining table and sat him down with the plate of chicken and assorted vegetables. he had the chicken roasted while the vegetables were steamed, something he and his husband would also eat later when kyungsoo comes home. they’d usually eat together, but the latter comes home later these days, something about trouble in the laboratories, so they would only get to eat around 9pm, and chanyeol would’ve been asleep by then.

“papa?” chanyeol asked curiously, smashing broccoli into his mouth.

“papa’s at work, honey.”

“wor?”

“work, baby. he’s earning money so you can get as many toys as you’d like.”

“toys! toys!” chanyeol screams, dropping the piece of chicken onto his tray, “oopsie!”

“it’s okay baby, you can still eat it.” jongdae’s phone buzzed a second after, and it was a text from kyungsoo asking if they’d eaten.

 **jongdae** : yeollie’s eating right now.

he snaps a picture after asking the toddler to smile, before sending it to his husband.

 **kyungsoo** : please eat first, i’ll be late.

 **jongdae** : i can wait, no worries. take your time, just text me when you’re on your way back.

he doesn’t get a reply back, which is normal; kyungsoo is indeed busy, even if he frequently messages jongdae throughout the day to see how or what he was doing or if he has eaten yet.

“done!” chanyeol screams just as jongdae gets himself a cup of water, and he cooes at his son.

“let’s go wash your hands, okay baby?” chanyeol nods, he can clumsily wash his own hands but still needs some help anyway. they washed up for the night and played a little while, and an hour later, chanyeol falls asleep. kyungsoo had also texted that he was on his way home, so jongdae reheats the food and plates it, just in time when his husband walked through the door.

“rough day?”

kyungsoo heavily sighs, “yep. but i’ve a day off in two days, should we go out?”

“oh that’s great babe, we can go to a kid’s cafe or something… would it be weird to go kid-cafe-hopping?”

“no,” kyungsoo shrugged, “let’s do it.” he pauses for a bit and gave thanks for the meal, “i know you’re always at home alone with chanyeol all the time, but maybe you can call up baekhyun or your other friends or family to go out? i won’t mind.”

“they’re busy too… i’m the only househusband-slash-dad in the circle.”

“i’m sorry baby, i’ll try to be at home more, okay?”

“no, no, it’s fine. i know you’re busy and i do go out with chanyeol sometimes, so really, it’s okay.”

“i just hate to think you’re alone all day 5 days a week, and i work 5.5 days.”

“it’s fine, really, i understand.”

“want more kids? pets?”

“kyungsoo,” jongdae huffed, “i said i’m fine.” the younger stops chewing his food and nods, apologising for pushing it too far. jongdae was done with his food, so he stands up and goes to wash the dishes when the other rushes to his side, “i’ll wash them, go watch tv or something.” kissing his cheek, he gently pushes his husband away from the sink, and jongdae does go watch netflix, he hasn’t caught up with ‘hi bye mama’ yet.

while kyungsoo wasn’t 100% wrong, jongdae was fine, really. mundane days, _sure_ , but he has his blog to keep him company… although not much.

oh god, what happens when they have to send chanyeol to school? what will he do then? oh crap, should they get another child? maybe a pet? maybe -

“i can hear you thinking.”

jongdae looked towards his right, where his husband is half-lying down reading a book.

“should i get a job?”

that got his full attention, so kyungsoo puts the book down. “you already have a job, jagi.”

“i know… but you got me thinking… i mean my days can be mundane, and we have to send chanyeol to pre-school soon… so should i get a job?”

“babe, i didn’t mean to push you -”

“i know,” jongdae emphasised, “but when we send yeollie to school, what am i going to do then? the blog doesn’t take much of my time…” he went on.

“jongdae-ya, if that’s what you want then we can go look for a job together.”

“but what can i do? i’ve never worked in my life.”

“you can work for me? if you want. that way we can spend more time together.”

“as?”

“my assistant? i’ll pay you and we can have a formal contract and everything.”

“isn’t that illegal?” kyungsoo shrugged at that.

jongdae thinks about, “i’ll find a job that’s flexible for me. so i can pick chanyeol up whenever and also have time for my blog.”

“okay baby,” kyungsoo smiles and quickly kisses the other’s nose before getting back into the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi????? happy 8th anniversary to my exos <3 [although technically, it's already the 9th in korea. it's still the 8th where i'm at tho!]
> 
> i have decided to open my own exo ao3 account, so i have two:  
> \- sunnysidechen (defsweetheart); where i'm currently writing 'what's wrong with bbh?'  
> \- sunnysidechen (main); where i'll upload more exo fics in the future!! please anticipate hehehe
> 
> anyway, i love chensoo fuck i miss them so much T_T  
> this story is just for when i feel like writing chensoo as and when; i cannot promise frequent updates ;-; i'll develop their relationship as the story goes, and the timeline does jump back & forth!! i hope you'll enjoy this story hehehe
> 
> p.s. 'made in you' is my fave myeon song hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important note!!!  
> i have zero idea why i mixed up chanyeol's age, so his EDITED age is 2 years old, instead of 4 which i wrote in the first chapter (i've since changed)!
> 
> anyway!!! happy junmyeon day!!! i miss him a lot already dlkjkdd although it's been only a week...  
> also, still crying over jongdae 2020, is anyone still with me!!  
> the progress for this story has been really good since i just love writing fluffy, kid/parent!fics but if anyone wanna see anything, please do give me some ideas hehehe e.g. like picnics/family dynamics/events idk hahaha  
> anyway, eid mubarak if any of yall celebrate it!! hehe bye

the morning after their wedding was simply said: awkward.

the night (and day) of their wedding had already started very uncomfortably. they had walked around each other like glass, and although they greeted everyone as a couple during the reception, they didn’t hold hands and there was always a safe distance between them. even the days after the wedding, there was always a distance between them both when they were together. baekhyun had asked once whether they had sex before, and a strong two-hand hit on his head was the answer he got.

_[so no, they hadn’t had sex, or kissed… apart from the one they had at the altar.]_

now back to the morning after the wedding, usually the happy couple would have consummated their marriage. kyungsoo and jongdae, on the other hand, had just bid each other goodnight, and slept away from each other, albeit on the same bed. they woke up, went for breakfast and talked about anything light under the sun. it felt like they’re business acquaintances rather than newlyweds. thankfully, on their honeymoon, when kyungsoo had unconsciously wiped the corner of jongdae’s mouth when they were eating tteokbokki, before putting the same finger in his own mouth, it broke the ice. jongdae asks if it was alright if he could be himself, and kyungsoo had asked what he meant by it, and the former decides to show it instead.

jongdae initiated everything, hand-holding, cheek-kissing (he heaved a sigh of relief when the younger hadn’t scolded him), spoon-feeding, whatever cute, clingy couples do all the time. the only problem is: kyungsoo wasn’t cute or clingy, but since he is very fond of the older. and he would never admit it, but jongdae was an exception to everything and anything he wanted.

this feeling did not come overnight of course, but kyungsoo must have prayed on a very lucky star to have someone like jongdae by his side; someone who is very easy-going and open to talk to about anything and everything, but opinionated enough to keep kyungsoo grounded. he finds that jongdae is very honest about his feelings - good and bad -, never sugarcoating anything and pointing out kyungsoo’s mistakes or flaws when there is any. they properly talk about it, listen to each other’s views, and they never argue, no. debate, _maybe_. he thought he wouldn’t like this, but thanks to his husband, kyungsoo was more patient and open-minded. he thinks thrice before deciding to do something, and he also learns to take responsibility no matter what.

everything sounded like an impossible fairytale, and kyungsoo really feels like it is sometimes. but hey, what’s wrong with a little fantasy once in a while, huh?

one morning, kyungsoo had an early flight to jeju for a 2-day trip, so jongdae forces him to wake him up before he left. the thing is, jongdae’s a heavy sleeper, and as much as kyungsoo wanted to give him a brief kiss and leave him be, he had also selfishly wanted jongdae to see him off. calling his name repeatedly did not work, even when kyungsoo gently shakes the other awake.

“dae. jongdae. kim jongdae, i’m leaving.” jongdae still hasn’t moved and kyungsoo panics that he was unconscious in a way until he hears a snore. relieved, he calls for him again, but when nothing was working out and kyungsoo only had 2 minutes before he has to leave, he decides to test waters, and throw caution into the wind. hey, it wasn’t like jongdae would hear it anyway and he really needed to leave, he’ll just shoot him a text saying he tried but jongdae couldn’t wake up. he takes a deep breath, and whispers, “jagiya.” eyes shoot open and kyungsoo panics. jongdae smiles.

the first time when kyungsoo realises he's falling in love with the older was after a very particular long and difficult day, 5 months after they got married. sure, he’s had a lot of that, but this day had almost drove kyungsoo insane that he barely texted his husband back (which is normal to everyone else, rare for jongdae). he hadn’t given a single clue that he was having a shitty day, but soulmate telepathy, he guesses - when he stepped into their home at 9 at night to a full laid-out table of all his favourite dishes… all. of. them.

“hey babe.” jongdae comes out of the kitchen to peck kyungsoo on the cheek and give him a hug, “let’s eat.”

“you didn’t have to wait up for me.” jongdae does prepare dinner for him everyday, but he had expected to reheat and eat a plate alone. he definitely didn’t expect an entire 3… 4-course meal? and for jongdae to eat dinner together.

“i want to. i didn’t want to eat alone either,” he held kyungsoo’s hand, leading him to the dining table. 

“is there any special occasion?”

jongdae shakes his head, “no. i figured you were having a busy day since you last replied me at 4pm so i felt like you deserve a good meal. my sources told me what time you had left the office so i reheated the food, so eat it while it’s still hot.”

“sources, really? by that do you mean sehun, my secretary?” jongdae only ‘zipped’ his mouth as an answer.

“wanna talk about your day?” kyungsoo shakes his head, “tell me about yours, instead. i’d rather hear that.” jongdae lit up, and goes on about how he went to the florist and bought a bunch of new flowers for the small garden they had, then to the quiet bakery down the road to have some coffee and pastries (which jongdae had bought for kyungsoo as well) and he ended up grocery shopping to cook this meal.

the younger knew he didn’t exactly have anyone else here, with his siblings and friends back in seoul.

“that’s not true,” jongdae says, “i met yixing at the flower shop and tao at the bakery.” oh kyungsoo knows, tao, he’s sehun’s boyfriend, and he tells him that.

“yeah i figured that out when tao mentioned sehun. small world.” jongdae doesn’t really socialise when he’s out and about, so really, at most, he only has those 2 friends.

“i can introduce you to my colleagues’ spouses, if you want? if i’m not wrong, jinyoung, my new partner, and his family just moved in, a few houses away. he lives with his husband and their two kids - yujin, kihyun and haeun. the first two are actually his niece and nephew, and they both adopted the youngest.”

“oh. okay sure, i’d like to get to know this family.”

“you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“no, no i do!” jongdae smiles, “it’d be nice to have even more company.”

this was their main problem - kyungsoo being away too much that jongdae gets lonely. of course, the latter say he’s fine, but kyungsoo couldn’t help but worry. they always, always talk about this back and forth, kyungsoo usually letting it go but he really, really thinks about how lonely his husband can get, and he’s sad he couldn’t be there with him.

kyungsoo, despite protests, helped with the dishes, and they had both retreated to their room together.

“i have a surprise for you, give me ten minutes?”

“another one? are you sure i’m not missing a birthday or anniversary?” jongdae just laughs and pushes kyungsoo down on the bed, “nothing of that sort, don’t worry. ten minutes.” kyungsoo gives in (nothing new there), and waits for his husband while scrolling through work emails, a bad habit he couldn’t let go of as much as he tries. he also decided to message jinyoung about their families meeting each other, and they had decided a dinner some time the coming week.

“soo. come here.” he followed the voice into their bathroom and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. “do you like it?”

what greeted him was the bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles, candles around the tub and flower petals in it and on the floor.

“come in, soo, i’ll wash your hair and massage you a little bit.” since their tub was those huge jacuzzi-like tubs, jongdae had sat comfortably at the side, looking away as kyungsoo strips, and once he deems safe, turns back around. he gently pushes kyungsoo back so he would lean against the walls and rubbed his shoulder a little. “relax, okay? i’ll make sure you do not drown.”

“that’s dark.”

jongdae shrugs, wets his hair and pumps some shampoo on his scalp. as promised, he helps kyungsoo to wash his hair while massaging it, and kyungsoo is in bliss. 

“didn’t know you were a good masseuse.”

“yeah? should i make it a career?”

kyungsoo thinks about it, although jongdae was just joking, before he seriously replies, “no. these hands are for me only.”

the older chuckles, “i was just kidding, but i didn’t know you had a kink for hands.”

“not any other hands, just yours.” kyungsoo closes his eyes, leaning more towards jongdae, exhaling and moaning in content when jongdae got the good spots.

“you like this, huh?” kyungsoo opens his eyes, looking up at the other and he smiles. it was rare to see doh kyungsoo smile, but it wasn’t with jongdae.

“yeah. thank you, jagi,” he genuinely answers, and the other smiles widely at the endearment. there was a long moment of silence, kyungsoo enjoying his little massage while jongdae smiles at how peaceful his husband looks, before the former whispers, “come closer.”

once jongdae leans in, kyungsoo, for the second time in his life, throws caution to the wind and presses a light kiss to the other’s lip in gratitude. pulling away, he thanks jongdae again, but the latter only shakes his head and presses their lips together again, a little harder, and kyungsoo thinks: fuck, i think i’m in love.

* * *

kyungsoo finds jongdae fascinating. he’s beautiful inside and out, and kyungsoo realises he has the tendency to stare at his significant other for long periods of time - not like jongdae minds anyway.

moments he finds the older mesmerizing includes, but not limited to: when he’s writing on his laptop, when he’s watching tv, when he’s reading, when he’s cooking while simultaneously watching dramas on his tablet, when he plays with, bathes and changes chanyeol, etc. basically when jongdae is moving… or not doing anything.

the other, when too focused, would furrowed his brows and jut out his bottom lip, sometimes pouting, before sitting up straight to continue whatever he was doing. sometimes, he’d try to multi-task by grabbing a pen for example, when typing, but since he was too focused on reading whatever it is on the screen, on one occasion, he tipped over his cup of water instead. expecting this however, kyungsoo, snapped out of his trance fast enough to save his cup, so nothing got damaged. he was rewarded a kiss on the cheek and the brightest smile in the world.

he’s thankful jongdae never questioned his blatant staring, kyungsoo guesses it’s either he hadn’t realise, or he loves it. but he continues to stare anyway, their time together wasn’t much so kyungsoo tries to memorise every nook and cranny of anything and everything jongdae. 

some may find it creepy, but kyungsoo had justified that it was normal to stare at your significant other, even if it’s an arranged marriage. they couldn’t help with that fact, but really, which star should he thank for kim jongdae’s existence?

“chanyeol! come here!” kyungsoo only hears giggles coming from his son’s room, as he gets ready to go to work. chanyeol and jongdae attends ‘daddy and me’ classes at the small gymnasium nearby every weekday morning for about an hour; just playing and learning to engage with the other kids, and kyungsoo is also a little down everytime he drops them off there. jongdae reassures that it’s completely alright, ‘ _one of us has to pay for his toys anyway_ ’, and kyungsoo is always guaranteed kisses from his two favourite people in the world before they part ways.

“b-ba papa!” chanyeol would always wave, before exchanging flying kisses whilst walking into the gymnasium. kyungsoo makes sure they enter the building before driving off, heart full of happiness and love.

jongdae always had fun in these classes, even if he was the only dad. luckily, the people there were very welcoming, and chanyeol has already befriended everyone in their group, even their parents.

“hyunnie!” he’d call his closest friend there, younghyun, and the younger would screech back in reply.

chanyeol is the oldest one there, only because he’s adopted so they had a late start, but since there wasn’t any age limit, jongdae thought to just sign up for the class and see what it is about. they play, they learn how to do little baby/toddler exercises and sing songs to finish off the session. after, jongdae would find ways to entertain chanyeol: going to the park, swimming, walking around the mall, visiting yixing or tao; whatever it is to keep him awake until lunch. he’d always prepared lunch for him if they decided to eat outside, like today, and jongdae would feed him some of his own food if he thinks the toddler could eat.

he naps around 1.30, so jongdae tries to go home by then. since he’s really an easy baby, chanyeol falls asleep fast. during the hour or so, jongdae calls kyungsoo if he isn’t busy, and tidies the house a little. he would prepare some fruits for when chanyeol wakes up, work on his blog, and prep for dinner if need be. when the toddler wakes, they snack while watching tv, then play with whatever toys he wanted to play with appa. he’s usually content with just appa himself, but sometimes jongdae needs some extra time for his blog, so chanyeol distracts himself with toys.

“appa?” chanyeol stumbled towards jongdae, “ter-ty.” jongdae smiles and asks him to wait for a while before coming back with milk, and chanyeol gratefully drinks it. “tank-you!” he then cooks dinner, while chanyeol either clings himself to jongdae, or watches tv and play until kyungsoo returns home. on time that is. and they’d put him to bed together, sometimes read him a book, and then either shower together, sit in the tub if they were in the mood too, or just cuddle after to sleep.

if kyungsoo comes home late, which he usually does, not on purpose though - he gets too wrapped up in work to realise the time, jongdae would put chanyeol to bed first after dinner, the latter whining a little for his papa, with jongdae promising that he’ll see him the next morning. (kyungsoo’s in awe of how much their baby truly loved them, especially him, who barely interacts with him one-on-one as much as jongdae, and that unlike his initial suspicion, chanyeol did not play favourites. he looks for papa as much as he does appa.) kyungsoo would come home, they'd have dinner, and after his bath, kyungsoo would silently enter chanyeol’s room to bid him goodnight, kissing his forehead as gently as he could so as to not wake him up.

“i really do love our son… i know i don’t show it but he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, along with you,” kyungsoo whispers to jongdae when he thought the latter was asleep, and kisses his cheek once he saw the older smile at what he heard. a very silent & indirect way of kyungsoo’s rendition of an ‘i love you’ to jongdae, so the latter replies, “i love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday!! so here is some fluffy fluff fluff fluffy fluff ! my gift to u <3 chensoo!!!

when they first saw chanyeol, he was playing alone in the corner of the room, with just one small toy truck. of course, they didn’t know then that they were going to adopt him yet since they were given a tour around the orphanage first. but it seems like they didn’t even need to choose a child - because chanyeol chose them. they were both only sitting around and observing the children, along with the guidance of yongsun, when chanyeol crawled toward jongdae from the side and stood on his two legs while his hands were holding onto jongdae’s shoulder. once he got his balance, sort of, he showed jongdae his truck and giggled, and jongdae was  _ gone _ .

well, chanyeol ended up on his bum again, but since he knew he got the right attention, he held up a fist, clenching it then unclenching it, yongsun telling them he’s saying hello. jongdae says hi fondly back, while kyungsoo managed a small wave, hesitant and unsure.

“chanyeol doesn’t really remember his parents; he was always at infant care before they died. he is a very calm baby, but he’s always by himself; this is the first time i see him interacting with someone other than us.” jongdae smiles widely at that, testing waters by holding out his arm and cooing at the toddler. chanyeol giggles again, standing up with jongdae’s support and bouncing when he succeeds. the toddler started babbling and smiling, jongdae playing along. yongsun gave them some time to him, so jongdae pulled kyungsoo closer to play with chanyeol. the toddler looked at the younger male in curiosity, before showing off another bright smile, and kyungsoo felt the need to smile back too. it was awkward, he was awkward with kids in general, so jongdae thrived on watching him play with chanyeol clumsily, but the 2-year-old just played along and laughed with kyungsoo, so it wasn’t too bad. jongdae knows he should see the other children, but his heart hurts just thinking about leaving chanyeol, so he just plays with him for that day. who knows? maybe chanyeol would forget them the next time they came.

he didn’t. 

the moment they stepped into the little house, bringing snacks for the entire orphanage, kyungsoo felt someone pulling on his pants as they organised the snacks on a table. he looked down, thinking it was one of the children that got too curious and excited, but to his surprise, he sees chanyeol.

the toddler opened up his arms, “up!” he had said and who is kyungsoo to say no?

“hi, chanyeol. how are you today?” the little boy just babbles in baby talk, like he understood what kyungsoo was saying and was replying to him. kyungsoo didn’t know what to do, so he just bounced him in his arms while rearranging the food.

“do you want fruit, chanyeol? cake?” the toddler looks over his choices, small mouth pouting before shaking his head, and leans his head against kyungsoo. he’s adorable, kyungsoo thinks, feeling the need to protect the boy in his arms against all the bad things in the world. the other children were called to eat, and kyungsoo helped serve while carrying chanyeol, who had ended up falling asleep in his arms. the volunteers were cooing at him and kyungsoo, while jongdae continuously (since the beginning when chanyeol came over) snapped photos of them both.

“so cute,” jongdae sighs fondly, “very cute. i need to frame these.” kyungsoo only shook his head at that, but secretly agreed - the pictures were adorable.

when they were leaving, one of the other volunteers, wheein, takes chanyeol away from kyungsoo, and he finally wakes, realising he wasn’t in the comfort of this particular man’s arms like he was the past hour. half asleep, he starts to whine, tearing up and pouting, reaching out for both kyungsoo and jongdae, and the couples’ hearts break. they couldn’t take him, that’s clear, and they, along with wheein, tried to pacify him, promising to come soon. chanyeol was now full on crying, so yongsun advises them to just leave. they were very reluctant of course, the sight of this toddler crying his heart out for them, but they knew it was best to leave, if not, they never will.

the car ride back home was silent, both men a little sad to leave a crying chanyeol behind. sensing the other’s distress, kyungsoo reached over and held jongdae’s hand.

“you alright?” jongdae just hummed, not wanting to answer the question. kyungsoo, although sad as well, took a detour towards the beach, it’s almost sunset, and jongdae loves the sunset. 

once they reached the beach and found a secluded spot, kyungsoo tucks jongdae into him, holding him tight, in a way, comforting him.

“we’re going to adopt him, aren’t we?” kyungsoo whispers, combing his hand through the older’s hair. jongdae hums, “what can we do, if he already chose us?” he sighs softly, “i miss him already. our son.”

“i miss our son too.”

it was a very long three months of getting to know chanyeol and also filling out paperwork after paperwork, plus house visits. if kyungsoo could have his way, he’d have chanyeol in jongdae’s arms already, but the admin and legal work was needed and too time-consuming, kyungsoo unable to do anything to expedite that. honestly, 3 months was already fast enough.

chanyeol still cries whenever they leave, which meant that jongdae would also refuse to leave for the next 20 minutes, before the former eventually falls asleep against one of the volunteers. everytime they visit the toddler, almost thrice a week, jongdae would leave the orphanage sad. and everytime that happens, sehun, his secretary, would get a long kakaotalk message from his boss, asking how long more the process was going to take and where legally possible, to hurry it up. miracle worker sehun managed to shorten the entire process to 3 months.

around the 2nd month, chanyeol’s birthday came up, so his future parents bought the orphanage catered food as well as a birthday cake for everyone to share. they had also celebrated other childrens’ birthdays which fell in november. chanyeol was so, so happy; who could blame him? he had a party hat! and he had these two men he was drawn to by his side. best. day. ever!

it was a week to finally, finally adopting chanyeol and jongdae couldn’t be more thrilled. at the same time, kyungsoo was worried, but since he doesn’t really show it, he manages to worry unnoticed. his husband was running around and making sure chanyeol’s room was more than perfect, as well as the house (baby proofed to the t) was conducive and again, more than perfect for their little angel. watching jongdae doing whatever he was doing kinda calmed him down, because he knew just how amazing of a father he’s going to be.

kyungsoo? well, not so much.

he realises, 4th parenting book in, that every single book has mentioned that sure, we can help you - but you have to experience it to really learn. no parenting book can really ready you for your child, one had said (ironically). ‘you’ll never know until you try’ was what he had gotten on his 6th and last parenting book that he read.

he has certain thoughts of dropping and unintentionally hurting chanyeol, which makes me more anxious than he should be. first-child jitters as they say. sure, he said he would do anything if it meant doing it with jongdae, but god, was he shit scared. it was perfectly fine and understandable if jongdae was going to be the favourite dad, but kyungsoo wants to at least, be a decent father, and at this rate, he might not be. he hasn’t had much interaction with kids, and when he does, he tries to stay away from them. sure, they bonded with chanyeol the last two months or so, but he doesn’t want to screw up. chanyeol is the best thing to ever happen to jongdae, he thinks, and jongdae is the best thing to ever happen to him, and he doesn’t want to upset his husband or their child.

“soo?” jongdae calls, and kyungsoo follows the voice.

“yes baby?”

“what should we cook for chanyeol’s first day home? fried rice? chicken? yongsun-ssi says we can try feeding him a bit of solid food.”

“okay. kimchi fried rice?” jongdae nods at that, bouncing in his step - he’s way too excited as much as kyungsoo was anxious. “dae, walt.”

“what is it?”

“i’m scared.”

jongdae stops and turns solemn, “what about?”

“i’m scared… i’m not going to be a great dad.”

jongdae stares at him for a moment, and kyungsoo was worried he was going to break the older somehow, but the former speaks up, “let’s talk in our room?”

kyungsoo tells him about the thoughts, tells him how he doesn’t, in any way, want to make any mistake as chanyeol’s father, and he really, really didn’t want to screw up. jongdae just listens and listens to all his worries; he didn’t know how his husband felt about all this and began to feel bad he wasn’t more aware of his feelings.

“i want to be a good dad. it’s alright if i’m not the best, you know? i know you’re going to be an amazing one, and i just wish i could be half a dad you are.”

“soo…” jongdae pecks the other’s nose, “why didn’t you tell me earlier? we would have taken more time.”

“no. it’s not that i’m not ready, i’m just… anxious and worried i’d really fuck this all up badly. what if you decided to leave me and take him with me because i’m not a good dad? what if chanyeol cries everything he sees me? what if he falls or get hurt and it’s all my fault? dae. i’m scared.” for the first time in their marriage, jongdae sees the other’s walls come down as kyungsoo tears up.

“soo. soo, baby look at me,” jongdae tilts the other’s head up, cupping his cheeks and forcing kyungsoo’s line of sight on him, “parenting isn’t easy. trust me when i say the both of us are going to make mistakes, but that’s part of growing and nurturing not only our son, but us as well. i have my worries too, but all i can think about is doing it with you, doh kyungsoo, and my worries aren’t so burdening anymore. i know i’d rather do this with you than anyone else. we balance each other out in good ways, we complement each other. toddlers… kids, they’re fragile yes, but they’re also made for first-time parents like us, at least that’s what the doctor from modern family says... listen to me, as long as you don’t intentionally hurt either of us, or yourself, we can do this together.” jongdae catches his breath, and continues, “if you’re not ready, we can take more ti-“

“no. no we’ve waited too long. chanyeol’s waited too long.” 

“are you sure?” kyungsoo looked at jongdae once again, and he knew the answer.

\---

sure. jongdae does spend more time with chanyeol than kyungsoo does, so when the former suggested some one-on-one after work on saturday, kyungsoo is very nervous, although extremely excited.

“hi, yeollie,” he greeted as soon as jongdae left to work on his blog for the next two hours.

“ello!” he giggles, throwing himself onto kyungsoo.

“w-what do you want to do?” 

“eat?”

the man chuckles at that, they had just eaten, so it’s definitely a “not now, alright? appa dae won’t be happy if i gave you snacks before snack time.” 

“appa? appa!” chanyeol pointed towards the direction he had last seen jongdae go, and looked back to kyungsoo. “papa.” thank goodness, they were both already on the floor. 

kyungsoo has already referred to himself as ‘appa soo’ and jongdae ‘appa dae’, so to be directly addressed as ‘papa’ had almost broken the usually-stoic kyungsoo. he makes a mental note to double check with jongdae later.

still a little awkward and clumsy, since he was never left alone with chanyeol for this long, but somehow the toddler knew how to pass time much better than his father. he plays with his toys, engaging with kyungsoo to play with him too, giggling all the time even though kyungsoo was so sure chanyeol was going to cry once he realised his other dad hasn’t returned. 

a little more than an hour later, he asks again, “eat?” chanyeol naturally has pouty lips, chubby cheeks and a puppy face, and kyungsoo swears he’s going to be the death of him.

“ok. but don’t tell appa, alright?”

and that was how jongdae found them in the kitchen, feeding each other slices of apples. if the sight wasn’t very adorable, he would have already scolded kyungsoo for giving him an early snack.

* * *

kyungsoo realises and admits he’s deeply in love with jongdae on his birthday, a couple weeks after they had officially adopted chanyeol. honestly, he felt like it was just the most natural thing in the world, like breathing, eating, sleeping.

anyway, kyungsoo thinks back to when he first ever loved someone like him.

he came up short.

sure, he’s gone on dates… double dates he was forced on, blind dates… none of them had seconds. jongdae is his first and hopefully, last significant other for his entire lifetime, kyungsoo wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

in his twenties, kyungsoo had only focused on his studies, if not, the family business. he did not have many friends, and they didn’t bother hooking him up either. kyungsoo did not know then that there’d be an arranged marriage, unlike jongdae who knew for a while, but he figured when times come, he gets married, either on his own terms or his family’s. 

kyungsoo graduated, worked full-time in their family business, and a couple of years later, the bomb drops. his parents had asked him which gender he preferred (male), and even though it meant coming out, he was too shocked that his parents had even asked, he guessed they’d always known. ‘kim jongdae’, his mom had said and kyungsoo only nodded at that, not thinking about this man nor the wedding till the day before the wedding. normally, one would’ve searched and found out who their supposed other half is, but kyungsoo just let it be. he knows his fate has already been sealed, whatever he did or did not do would not change anything. it’s like a surprise, but it also isn’t, he guesses; it was neither a welcomed or unwelcomed surprise. he had to face the music, and he will when it comes to it. during the mull period, he chooses to go about his life.

he just didn’t expect jongdae to be so god damn attractive. when he sees the older at the other end of the aisle, he thought ‘no, i wouldn’t be this lucky’. but as he walks towards the front, looking straight but not at kyungsoo, the latter realises that he might just be a little lucky after all (or that someone was playing a cruel joke on him). kyungsoo thanks the stars that he could maintain his face (and his cheeks, hopefully) as he sees jongdae staring back at him as intently just before their ‘i do’s.

he’s not much of an affectionate person, anyone can tell, but even kyungsoo couldn’t resist touching jongdae (appropriately) just because. he applauds himself really, because if he could, he would’ve held the older’s hand at their own wedding, but alas, settled to stand as near to him as he could (to sell their story, he justifies) and gave jongdae his own space.

kyungsoo has never been more confused in his life. he had never felt like this before - the urge to hold someone else’s hand, the way he feels like he could never get enough of the other just by looking at him, or the way he just wants to give his better half everything and anything he can give, and to protect him from every single bad thing the world throws at him.

of course, the more talkative one would be jongdae, but kyungsoo quickly finds out he quite enjoys the way the older would talk his ears off about anything and everything under the sun, and kyungsoo finds him fascinating, interesting. usually he wouldn’t even answer or reply back, but their conversations were engaging and he particularly enjoys how excited, passionate jongdae would get and how his eyes would sparkle so beautifully. he got too passionate at one point that jongdae hadn’t realise there was a bit of gravy stuck on his mouth that his new husband, whom he had never initiated any type of contact before, brings his finger forward to wipe it off.

jongdae, being the more approachable and forward one, was clearly shocked (so was kyungsoo, to be honest), but the younger is glad he did what he subconsciously did, because if he hadn’t really, really liked jongdae before the dam broke, he surely would have immediately after. 

as the days go by, he really does enjoy going home to jongdae, not so much when he’s leaving for work, but he works through the day with the promise of a bright angel at the end of the day. they exchange kisses, either ones on their hands, knuckles, wrists or anywhere on their faces (kyungsoo particular loves when jongdae would peck and boop him on his nose), although kisses on the lips took some time, and were still very rare (although he ultimately decided he really loves kissing jongdae). when he thought it’d be awkward to sleep on the same bed, jongdae’s hand on his as they slept facing either, proved otherwise. it was probably an epitome of puppy love, and kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

now when he thinks back, he should have realised there was no way not to fall in love with jongdae, and that at one point in their early days, even before he made his realisation post-chanyeol, he had already fallen in love with the older.

jongdae loves him - he was vocal about it. unfortunately, kyungsoo naturally couldn’t say it back, even if he thought he wanted to. jongdae reassures him it was alright, that he knew, but what does he know if kyungsoo hadn’t known himself? what did he do that had made jongdae realise he loved the other? was it genuine? or did jongdae feel obligated to? kyungsoo was confused that someone could ever love him that way, and he knows he needed to sort his own feelings too.

jongdae, in a change of event, was the one staring at the younger when kyungsoo had come home late for dinner one day.

“penny for your thoughts?”

“how about a dollar?” jongdae jokes back. he smiles and continues, “i’ve been thinking… i thought it was weird to be in a loveless marriage.” kyungsoo almost chokes at that, he had forgotten how blunt jongdae can be. he almost missed the next part, “but then i realised…” the older suddenly stops, looking a little more nervous than when he started.

“realised…?”

“i... i don’t want to scare you.”

kyungsoo puts down his chopsticks and gently grabs both of his hands, “hyung, you know you can tell me anything. but if you’re not ready, then it’s alright.”

jongdae groans, throwing his head down. “ugh! it’s almost impossible not to fall in love with you when you’re so gentle and loving like this,” he rushes out, and only realised the repercussions of his words when he feels his husband tense up at that revelation. “that was not how i was supposed to go about it. i’m sorry i screwed it up.” jongdae forces out of his hold and stands up, “bathroom.” he flees.

**_jongdae loves him?_ ** was his first thought. his second thought was… well, he didn’t have any, he was too stunned to think. he unconsciously gets back to his food, cleaning up after himself and retreats to their bedroom, where he sees jongdae asleep. he washes up and lies down next to him, wishing the already snoring husband a good night, kissing the side of his head. he wishes he could say it back.

kyungsoo is not one to leave things be, so before he left for work the next morning, he ungraciously corners the other.

“dae, talk to me.”

“there is nothing to talk about soo.” he distracts the younger by kissing him on the nose (if you remember, a particular someone’s favourite way of affection), and escapes the little trap. too bad kyungsoo’s reflexes were faster.

“dae. i… i can’t say it back.” jongdae tenses up at that, and if kyungsoo wasn’t too caught up by how stupid his words were, he’d see the older’s eyes welling up.

“it’s okay, i understand.” he releases the grasp kyungsoo had on his wrist, “go to work, you’ll be late.” with one last tight smile, jongdae locke himself in their bedroom.

the entire day, kyungsoo couldn’t work. he couldn’t think about anything else other than jongdae. he tries to reach the other, but has gotten little to no replies, unlike jongdae’s usual lengthy and joyful replies. sehun groans at his boss, after forcing him to tell him about the situation as much as he wanted, before sending him home early, ‘but not before buying him some flowers, hyung!’

so now, hands full with a bouquet of white tulips, he takes a deep breath before opening the door to their house. 

“dae?” kyungsoo walks around, checking their bedroom after the common rooms but no jongdae to be found. just as he was about to ask him about his whereabouts, he heard a sniffle on the balcony. following the sound, he finds jongdae crouched on the sofa, which he must’ve pushed from its original position right to the corner of the balcony, watching something sad on his laptop and sobbing.

“dae,” kyungsoo whispers, not wanting to scare him; but it failed anyway, since his presence was very unexpected.

jongdae scurries to stand up, laptop long forgotten, “soo…? you’re back so early?” he quickly and vigorously wipes his tears and mucus using the tissues he had on hand, and kyungsoo’s heart tries not to break by the other’s red-rimmed eyes and nose.

“i’m sorry about this morning, i didn’t mean to come off the way i did.”

“i said it’s alright, soo,” jongdae smiles, “it doesn't matter.”

“no no, your feelings matter a whole lot to me, jongdae, and i came off the wrong way. sure, i was shocked, but it was really wrong of me to react the way i did. but please, i promise, you mean a lot to me. i never want to intentionally hurt you, but i did accidentally anyway and it feels just as bad.” kyungsoo puts down his work bag and kneels on one knee, presenting jongdae the flowers, “will you forgive me?”

the older chuckles at that, almost losing himself in his husband’s hopeful and doeful eyes, “there’s nothing for me to forgive for, silly.” he takes the flowers anyway and smells it, “wait, these are for me, right?”

“of course.” kyungsoo stands up and comes closer to the other, “i promise to never hurt you again. intentionally or accidentally. i… i need some time to think about my feelings but i… i acknowledge and appreciate your feelings… for me… and i don’t want you to feel like you’re not allowed to have those feelings, you know?”

“i know.”

“just... i… uh, i don’t know what to say. but... it’s okay with me for you to have these feelings.” kyungsoo internally punches himself, what kind of sh- is he spewing? he was so sure jongdae would run away or avoid him altogether, but he just... chuckled.

“you’re really cute, soo-yah.”

“am not cute,” he pouts unknowingly, which made the older coo even more.

jongdae steps closer, “you don’t have to say anything at all. and i know how i feel, i’m going to keep feeling this way and telling you everyday of my life. please, please don’t feel obligated to say anything back, i just… have so much love to give then i don’t expect anything back too. it’s okay. i love you, do kyungsoo, and i’m going to keep loving you for the rest of my life, so brace yourself,” he lightly jokes at the end, kissing him on his temple. “going to find a vase for this.”

when jongdae says that he really was going to tell kyungsoo he loves him everyday for the rest of their lives, he means it. it was a bit awkward at first, even if jongdae constantly reassures that it’s okay if he doesn’t say it back.

“i know how you feel about me and i’m content with that.” he had said, and kyungsoo wonders how he could’ve known if kyungsoo didn’t know himself. he wanted to ask, but couldn’t bring himself to.

fast forward to his birthday, 9 months after they got married, kyungsoo wakes up to an empty bed. his first thought was that his husband was tending to chanyeol, like he usually does, so he goes to prepare breakfast. for kyungsoo, birthdays aren’t anything special, although he did bring jongdae out on a two-day trip in september. but his birthday? nothing special. or so he thought.

“surprise!” jongdae and chanyeol greeted the other as soon as they saw him at the foot of the stairs. they (jongdae) had made him a pancake stack with two candles on top of it, and kyungsoo thinks his heart couldn't get any fuller than this.

“thank you, my loves.” he kisses jongdae on the lips first before smothering the toddler with many more, and gets a lot of screaming in return. chanyeol was the life of their entire breakfast, blabbering whatever words he wanted to say which also included ‘papa’, ‘birthday’, ‘love!’ unfortunately, kyungsoo had to go to work anyway, but he promised to pick them up for dinner later.

except he doesn’t, when sehun came in at the very last minute for an ‘emergency meeting’. sehun drives them out, the client had wanted to meet at some hotel, and as soon as he parks the car, the secretary rushes kyungsoo to some room and opens the door for him.

pitch black. the room was totally pitch black.

then suddenly, it wasn’t.

‘SURPRISE!!’ echoes through the big hall, and kyungsoo hadn’t expected that many people there, and he is sure he only knew 10 of them personally. jongdae comes forward with chanyeol in hand, “happy birthday… again,” he smiles and whispers, “sorry. it was your mom’s idea… i didn’t know how to say no.” ah yes, the ever persuasive mrs do.

“it’s fine.” kyungsoo leans forward and pecks the other’s lips, carrying their son as he was calling for his father, and goes to greet everyone, jongdae on his arm too. the guests (mostly his parents) cooed at how cute chanyeol was, which the toddler thoroughly enjoyed, and his parents pulls the little family around to show them off. jongdae managed to talk with his family, and they finally got to meet their son for the first time. a while after, kyungsoo’s mom announced a cake-cutting session; cue large confetti explosions and in comes a three-tiered cake kyungsoo didn’t need but had anyway. he cuts it quickly, the faster they gave the cake away, the faster this party ends, he thinks.

jongdae comes up behind him, “let’s go someplace quiet.” he brings them to the hotel’s rooftop garden, stealing another slow kiss, and gives him his gift. 

“it’s not much but uh, i got you something. again, i’m sorry about the party, i knew you wouldn’t like something so  _ loud  _ like this, but i really didn’t know how to say no.”

kyungsoo chuckles, “it’s alright, my mom does these all the time. shouldn’t have expected anything less.” he looks at the gift, opening it - it was a watch. not too simple but not too flashy either, but it’s what’s on the inside that got kyungsoo’s insides spinning.

instead of the simple solid background with numbers on it, it was a little picture of the 3 of them instead, chanyeol smiling so widely in the picture, it made the birthday boy smile too.

“thank you,” kyungsoo says sincerely, still admiring how simple the gift was, yet it’s probably the best thing he’s ever received. he immediately removed his old, and replaces it with the new; so now kyungsoo can look at his family anytime and anywhere he wanted. he looks up at jongdae, seeing the million of stars in his eyes, and he leans forward, pressing his lips to his. 

kyungsoo’s lucky for so many things, jongdae being on the top of his list. he had always heard of your ‘other half’ complementing you or being the ‘missing puzzle’, to put it simply, and he’s sure that his puzzle came in the form of kim jongdae.

“i love you, kim jongdae. and i will for the rest of our lives.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jongdae sighting yesterday and sc's new release today!!! so here's a new chapter hehe enjoy!!!

“chanyeol!” said toddler running out of his room, laughing half naked. jongdae just laughs at his antics too, and does even harder when he sees kyungsoo run out after him with some pants at hand.

“no, papa!” he challenges kyungsoo by running around the living room and kitchen, settling on hiding behind jongdae’s legs while giggling at this other father. 

“yeollie please, if not we’ll be late and you won't see hyunnie.”

“ _hyunnie_?” chanyeol tilts his head, before finally going to kyungsoo and putting his pants on. 

“how do you do it everyday?” kyungsoo sighs.

“practice, my love.” jongdae kisses kyungsoo, “sure you’ll be okay?” 

“yeah. i’ve been wanting to attend the class with him anyway.” jongdae had just started working at yixing’s flower shop but to his luck, he only needed to work until 12pm when new flowers comes in every morning. so kyungsoo gets to go with chanyeol for the class now and he would later pick jongdae up for lunch and drop them off at home before heading to work. because of the change in schedule, they would only attend classes every tuesdays and thursdays, because kyungsoo was still a busy man. on the other days, yixing was kind enough to have chanyeol stay at the florist, so long as he doesn’t get too distracted.

“he starts school soon. i’m not ready.”

kyungsoo smiles fondly, “neither am i. he’s growing up too fast, i feel.” his husband nods at that and watches them put on their shoes and leave, not without kissing them goodbye of course. he then gets ready for his first day at the flower shop, which he was very excited for. don’t get him wrong, he likes writing, especially his blog on anything during his ‘off-peak’ period, but it’d be nice to not stare at a screen all day. he had already submitted the proposal for his sixth highly-anticipated book, but hasn’t heard back from his publisher, so he just continued blogging since people were genuinely interested in his life. he only briefly mentioned kyungsoo and chanyeol, not wanting to be too personal, but he’s quite shocked that people had really liked his food reviews, as compared to the other content that he writes.

_“i’m going to blog about this too~” he had told kyungsoo the night before, when the latter had asked whether he was looking forward to it._

he wonders how kyungsoo was holding up when the man in question texted him.

* * *

“yeollie~ are you excited?” kyungsoo buckled himself in as he checks the rear view mirror.

“yes~” both fathers had told him beforehand that kyungsoo was going to his classes with him from now on instead. he was happy of course, since he finally got to spend more time with papa! “papa! lollie 'appy wif' papa.”

“you are?” kyungsoo tries to focus on the road and not smile too much, “papa’s happy to be with yeollie too.” they reached 20 minutes after, and yeollie insisted on walking instead of being carried by his father.

_‘he is going to be a runner, soo. so best prepare ourselves.’_

the other moms were nice, jongdae had said, and they sure were when they cheered at kyungsoo’s presence. while chanyeol got momentarily distracted by younghyun, they ambushed kyungsoo and cooed at him, saying that jongdae was right when he mentioned how handsome his husband was.

“ah, two handsome men married to each other… leave some for the rest of us!” one of them had said, and although kyungsoo was very confused considering these women would probably be married already, he figures he should be flattered… mental note to ask jongdae later.

the lesson soon started, and kyungsoo found himself having so much fun with chanyeol, and the toddler was being receptive to him too, something he was afraid of before since he wasn’t the ‘fun’ dad. 

“papa up!” chanyeol tries to pull his father up from the floor (and fails, obviously), but kyungsoo plays along anyway, and he carries the toddler and throws him up a little, not too much, just in case. despite all his nerves and worries, kyungsoo was happy that his son looked like he had fun, at the very least, and he knows that’s what matters the most. they went to the florist satisfied, with chanyeol happily chattering despite using up so much energy already, on their way there.

“ah, my babies are here!” jongdae exclaims as the bell at the door rings. he had expected a lively chanyeol screaming for him, but was met with a snoring toddler, and a rather tired-looking husband.

“rough time?”

“too much fun. i didn’t think he could have this much energy.” jongdae just smiles at that and wakes chanyeol up, “it’s not nap time baby, we need to eat~” chanyeol whines, tightening his grip around his new portable bed, and kyungsoo shoots him an apologetic look. jongdae finishes up the last of his tasks, before yixing dismisses him and they go out for lunch.

“yeollie, did you have fun with papa?” jongdae asks after they ordered their food.

“yes~ papa is sooooo fun!” chanyeol exclaims happily, a very stark contrast from him crying from being woken up ten minutes early.

“really? more fun than appa?” to both their surprise, chanyeol nods at that, smiling giddily towards kyungsoo. jongdae pouts at that, and kyungsoo only replies with a ‘your fault for asking.’ the former is just glad that they both have more time with each other now, he didn’t want chanyeol to be dependent on him alone, so to see that chanyeol knows he has kyungsoo too, makes him happy.

“it’s alright, i’m just very happy that you both got to spend time together. my loves~” he cooes, pinching chanyeol’s cheeks. the food soon came, jongdae immediately pulled apart his mac and cheese and blew on it to cool it down, so the toddler can grab and eat easily with the fork, which they’re trying to teach him how to use.

“look at how papa eats with his fork, yeollie.” kyungsoo picks it up with his right hand and stabs his vegetables and eats it, slowly so chanyeol could grasp the idea of it. the toddler tilts his head, which you can tell is now a habit of his (a very cute one too), and takes his fork from the other dad, following suit by stabbing the macaroni with the fork. it manages to stick and chanyeol puts it into his mouth at a weird angle, but he got it! he gauges his parents’ expression to see if he did it correctly; they were only smiling and looking at him expectantly, kyungsoo catching his attention and repeating the action again. chanyeol pierces into the food, clumsily putting it into his mouth and eating it.

“yay chanyeol!” both his parents clapped for it, and he did too, happy that he had done it correctly. his parents encouraged him again, pulling back his hands if he tries to grab the food directly, but by the end of it, he seems to get a hang of using the fork, and jongdae calls it a success.

kyungsoo has to send them home, unfortunately needing to go into work so they reluctantly part ways before promising to as fast as he can. however, jongdae understood if he came home late considering he went into work late anyway, even if kyungsoo wanted to be with his family as much as possible.

“dae, i was thinking… let’s go on a holiday.”

“holiday?” jongdae smiles, “that’d be nice.”

“okay,” kyungsoo nods, “i’ll see when my schedule is clear.”

truth is, their one-year anniversary was coming up, and kyungsoo had been wanting to travel with his family again since their last trip was pre-chanyeol, pre-’i love you’s and you know… a year ago. his family deserves a trip, and he wants to spoil them rotten.

unfortunately, sehun came bearing really bad news: he wasn’t able to take any sort of vacation until june - an entire two months after their anniversary. he did say he could take a 4-day weekend break, but that’s about it. kyungsoo thinks they deserve a longer holiday than that, so his entire mood was a little dampened the rest of the day.

“baby, sehunnie says i can only take a 4-day weekend.” he pouts, expecting the same reaction from his husband.

“oh! that’s great! where shall we go?”

“dae, you and chanyeol deserve like a month around europe or something, not just 4 days.”

“a month? baby, you’re literally the boss of your family’s company, a four-day holiday is already too much for you to take,” jongdae rubs the younger’s buzzed head.

“i know but… i’ll discuss it with my sister. summer in europe is actually quite nice. for now… where should we go? singapore? hong kong?”

“how about… we go home? to seoul? i’ve only seen my family for your party for a bit, and i want chanyeol to meet his aunts, uncles and especially, his grandparents.”

“done. let’s go to seoul.”

* * *

kyungsoo had bought first-class seats for their train to and from seoul, so chanyeol was comfortable enough to (hopefully) nap the entire way. they planned it so that his nap coincided with the travelling time, and by the time he woke up, it would only be an hour to arrive. chanyeol again, was not a difficult toddler, but they didn’t want to take their chances, although first class was relatively empty.

they sat beside each other, kyungsoo carrying the sleepy toddler and bouncing him until he eventually fell asleep. he lied chanyeol down and sat beside him, so his legs would be on top of his lap and his head on a pillow on the seat.

“want some fruits?” jongdae opens the lunchbox he had brought, filled to the brim with mangoes and strawberry, and feeds his husband some when he nodded his head.

“i’m happy we’re finally getting some time away, some time with you.”

“me too.” kyungsoo might now show his emotions much, but he’s so gone for jongdae and chanyeol, and the only person who matters the most, knows.

“i know we just adopted him but i… i want another child, soo.” kyungsoo stared, not knowing what to answer.

“you... you don’t want another child?” jongdae asked quietly. 

“i… i don’t know yet. let’s see how this one turns out first?” was the only answer kyungsoo could think of, and he’s very lucky jongdae just nodded his head, smiling and lets it go after.

“aigoo! my brother is back!” minseok greets them at the station, hugging his brother tightly.

“hi, hyung,” jongdae chuckles, saying hello to luhan too. only the two of them came to pick them up considering there was only enough space for the five of them, and soon they were on their way home…

to a surprise party. what for? oh just… a homecoming party, since the kims also happen to be extra as hell, celebrating everything under the sun.

krystal hugged jongdae only for a second before taking chanyeol away, and she’s lucky the toddler loves people, especially ‘pretty ones’ as jongin would say after. expectedly, the 2-year-old became the star of attention, and said toddler is thoroughly enjoying it too. jongdae’s family barely got to see him at the party. to think about it, this is also the first time kyungsoo gets to meet his family properly, and it only took them a year. wow. he feels sorry that jongdae doesn’t see his family anymore, a vast difference from when he used to stay with them. kyungsoo wonders if his husband ever gets homesick.

“chanyeol-ah, it’s me, your halmeoni. aigoo, you’re so big already!”

“mom, he’s 2. oh and we’re here too.”

jongdae’s mom glares at him, “this is only my second time seeing my grandson even when my son already had him for months!”

“just a little over 4 months but sure.”

“don’t be rude, kim jongdae,” his father sounded, coming out from the study, “is it wrong to want to hang out with your grandson?” he sees the oldest beeline towards where his wife was, playing with the giggly toddler.

“i’m sorry.”

everyone looked at the voice of the person that has just said that, and kyungsoo’s face reddened.

“i, uh, it’s my fault that we… we don’t come here more often… i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have deprived you of jongdae and chanyeol.” kyungsoo bows 90 degrees. the atmosphere turns solemn for a while before his mother in law says, “our son has no excuses though? of course we know you’re busy, kyungsoo-ssi but jongdae could always come down with my baby right here, isn’t that so?” his mom directed the last part cutely to her grandson, who laughs loudly at that.

“mom, i wouldn’t come here without my husband.”

“two days won’t hurt. if you’d like, we can always send maids to pick you up and accompany you.”

“not necessary.” jongdae doesn’t exactly want to trouble anyone just because he’d rather travel with his husband too, and not just alone.

“come on everyone, let’s have tea in the garden.”

“can we settle down first? i wanna wash my face and get a change of clothes, chanyeol needs a change too.”

“oh it’s okay i can change him! just pass me a diaper!” thankfully, jongdae reacted fast enough and passes krystal the diaper, before watching his family walk away with their son, who’s blissfully ignorant of his parents’ absence.

“dae. do you miss your family?”

“mmm?” jongdae looks around his room, with an extra crib in it now, before looking at kyungsoo, “of course i do. everyday.”

“then… why don’t you do what your mom suggested? you can always come here once in a while with chanyeol to visit them, i don’t mind.”

jongdae chuckles, “i do. i don’t even want to begin to think about leaving you all alone at home when we can always go together.”

“i can’t always come to seoul, you know?”

“i know,” jongdae takes out their toiletries and places them in their en-suite bathroom, “it’s fine, kyungsoo. technology is advanced nowadays, i can always facetime them, and i do.”

“really? when?”

“when you’re still at work silly! mom calls me in the early evening or late afternoon, always catching chanyeol when he’s awake at least.”

“i feel bad,” kyungsoo pouts, “do you want to move back here?”

“soo. i’m fine, perfectly fine with busan, love it even. sure, it’s a little far from family, but i have family there too, you and chanyeol are more than enough.”

“we get to see my family more than yours.” it’s partly true, kyungsoo’s family get together for dinner once in a few months, since his parents do stay in seoul despite their headquarters being in busan. but still, it was already way more than they got to see jongdae’s family; twice in one year.

“and…? mom calls me almost everyday, texts me everyday, my siblings and their in-laws spam the hell out of group chat, i didn’t even realise a year even passed. soo. don’t worry, baby, relax.”

“no i can’t relax! i’m like… the worst in-law ever. i didn’t even think about getting to know your family even better… and this is my third time, third time meeting them. so embarrassing.”

jongdae just laughs at his distress, “my family doesn’t mind, they understand. anyway, this is what the trip is for, right? let’s make the most of it.”

“papa!” chanyeol stumbled towards kyungsoo as soon as his eyes set upon his father walking into the garden.

carrying him, he asks, “hi, baby. had fun?”

“mmm,” chanyeol nodded, playing with his father’s collar, “fun! hungry.” he pouts, and jongin instantly appears with a piece of cream puff, the toddler taking it eagerly.

“what do you say, baby?”

“tenk you!”

“samchon~ i’m your samchon, chanyeol-ah~” jongin cooes, wanting chanyeol to call him by that term.

“ _chon_?” he tilts his head in confusion.

“good enough,” jongin smiles widely, pinching his cheeks.

“glad to see you remembered your son,” jongdae announces as he walks into the garden.

“who?” his father replies, sipping his chamomile tea.

rolling his eyes, the third child answers, “me, dad.” settling down on the seats, kyungsoo following suit, jongdae continues, “long time no see. what’s been happening when the favourite child is not around?”

“what do you mean? i’ve been here the whole time,” minseok equipped, smirking at the implication.

“you mean me? the actual person running the entire business?” junmyeon speaks up, yifan feeding him a berry after. 

“oh boohoo, y’all know i’m mom’s favourite,” jongin bragged.

“oh shut up all of you. my favourite child is chanyeollie, right here! can i hold him please?” kyungsoo nods, passing the toddler over to his grandmother.

“so i, by default, am the favourite since the said child is my son,” jongdae smiles proudly.

“oh please, it’s only because we’re both too busy to raise a child,” minseok looks over to jongin, “what’s your excuse?”

“my wife being the boss bitch-lady she is.”

“language, kim jongin,” their father warned.

“but it’s true! anyway, since we’re on the topic anyway, soojung and i have an announcement to make…” he held her hand and they both announced, “we’re pregnant!” cheers erupted around the table, chanyeol joining in too since he sees everyone clapping and sensed that the atmosphere was lively.

“how far along are you?” yifan asks.

“2 months. we just found out recently and went to get it checked. everything’s healthy and normal, thank goodness.” everyone congratulated them once again, and their mother even points chanyeol to krystal telling him there’s going to be a cousin joining him soon.

“i still can’t believe my first grandchild,” the oldest kim clears his throat, “came from the son that married last. when are the two of you providing me with heirs?” he pointed to his two eldest.

“i don’t know about them but we don’t want a child. we’re content with just the two of us,” junmyeon answers.

“you mean you don’t want a child. everyone knows i want one,” yifan retorts back. the atmosphere becomes solemn again.

“let’s just talk about this later… again,” junmyeon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“well…” luhan breaks the silence, “since we’re on the topic of children, we’re also looking into adoption. tan and zhu wants another sibling.” kyungsoo looks around, there aren’t any other kids here so what could luhan be possibly talking ab-

“they’re their cats. they’re talking about getting another cat,” jongdae informs him, the rest of the family just nodding their heads because they were talking about human babies, not feline ones.

“my husband just tried to liven up the mood and you’re all ignoring him?”

“because we're so sure we need another cat in the family,” junmyeon snarked.

“not our fault you decided to be a debbie downer,” jongin pointed fingers at his second brother.

“enough,” their father spoke up, “let’s just talk about chanyeol. when’s his birthday?”

“hello, kyungsoo-ssi, can i steal you for a moment?” junmyeon appeared just as kyungsoo leaves the room to join everyone else in the living room.

what does he want from him? “sure.”

“among the two of you, i’m sure jongdae was the one that wanted a child, right?” kyungsoo nods his head.

“how... how did you do it for him? did you want a child too?”

“it... wasn’t part of the plan. i didn’t even think about having kids. but whatever jongdae wanted, i wanted to give. i was scared of course, who wouldn’t be?” kyungsoo chuckled, “it’s an entire human being. but we saw chanyeol, i saw the way he looked at chanyeol… and soon i found myself not being able to think about what life would’ve been like without our son.” kyungsoo smiles fondly, remembering how chanyeol had clung onto him on his birthday.

“are they scary? tiring?”

“who? children? they’re all that and more, alright. but the ‘more’ makes it very worth it, junmyeon-ssi. if... if jongdae wanted to do this again, i would say yes in a heartbeat.”

“so... just because jongdae wanted to do it, you wanted to do it too?”

kyungsoo nods, “at first yeah. i wanted jongdae to be happy, and if a child makes him happy, so be it. i don’t particularly fancy children, so i was scared and awkward around chanyeol. but with jongdae, i feel like i can conquer the world, you know? sounds cheesy, i know, but quickly i realised, i needed chanyeol more than the both of them needed me combined. he reminds me to be present. to enjoy the little things in life. and i start to appreciate things outside of work more. well, that started with jongdae, but it just expanded ten-folds with both of them by my side.”

“wow, you really do love them do you?”

kyungsoo nods, “junmyeon-ssi, why… do you not want kids? so i can try and understand better.”

“i feel like i don’t need kids to complete the family? yifan suffices for me, and i do not want to have kids just because our parents want one or because it relights our relationship or something…” 

“i never thought of needing kids to complete the family. i understand when you say our husbands are enough for us, that was what i thought too. but having chanyeol wasn’t to complete the family. dae once told me that if we made each other happy, this may mean we can make someone else happy too. i didn’t understand what he meant until we got to know chanyeol more, and that’s when i knew for the second time of my life, not only did i want to make jongdae happy, but chanyeol too. i told myself: sure, things can be scary, but would it still be as scary if we did it with someone we love?”

junmyeon smiles tightly, “i've never heard you talk this much before…”

“neither have i… guess you kinda drag on when you talk about something or someone you love, huh?” they both turned around, seeing jongdae with his arms crossed smiling. “hyung, just talk to yifan properly, don’t shoot him down, let him say his piece, talk about your feelings. i’m sure you can both work it out. i’ve never seen anyone more grossly in love with each other than you and yifan-hyung.”

“fine.” junmyeon straightens himself, “thanks kyungsoo. and please, call me hyung.” he excuses himself.

“how much did you hear?” kyungsoo asks as he walks over to the older.

“mmm, just enough. soo~” jongdae whines, wrapping his arms around the other, “you’re really such a sap.”

kyungsoo wraps around the other as well, “only for you and yeollie.” they kissed passionately, before they hear jongin calling for them.

“papa! papa! papa!” chanyeol giggles as he’s chasing his father in the gardens. how the toddler still had that much energy is beyond him, but he was probably way too excited to be somewhere new. at least he’d sleep without a fuss tonight.

“you can’t catch me!” kyungsoo runs as fast, yet as slowly as he can, so chanyeol wouldn’t feel too tired. he couldn’t say the same for himself though, but luckily jongdae was there to save him. the latter scooped the toddler up, saying it was bath time and they should give old papa some rest.

“you’re older than me.”

“same difference. come on, let’s all wash up and get ready for dinner.”

chanyeol was half asleep at dinner, which meant that his parents both had to make sure he stayed awake long enough for his schedule to still be consistent. but once the clock strikes 8, the toddler was out in a light. since his parents were tired too, they decided to retreat to their bedroom early, but instead of resting or sleeping, they were making out. 

yes, for the very first time since they got married a year ago, they were having a full on make-out session. 

“maybe it’s this room, i always brought my exes here to-”

“oh my god shut up. don’t talk about other people when you have your tongue down my throat,” kyungsoo grunts, letting the older go on top of him, and straddling him. 

“mmhmm,” jongdae hummed in content. he really does enjoy kissing kyungsoo, but since the latter wasn’t into affection much, it was very surprising that the nth time jongdae doesn’t stop kissing him, kyungsoo doesn’t either. the younger would always, always pull away after a second or two, but this time when jongdae wanted to catch his breath, kyungsoo wouldn’t even let him. they pulled each other in against each other, making out languidly so as to not wake chanyeol up, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t stop the moans coming out from within. as they grinded against each other like teenagers, kyungsoo sounds, “fuck, are we finally going to have sex?”

“finally? how long have you been waiting for this?” jongdae chuckles in between kisses.

“too long, i think.”

“you’ve never said anything, i thought you wouldn’t want sex because you don’t even like kissing me,” jongdae softly whines.

“on the contrary, i love kissing you. and fuck, i’m human, not a robot. of course i want sex.”

“why do you always pull away so fast then? this is like our first time kissing like this since we got married, 364 days ago.”

“i… i don’t know. not used to it i guess? but i really do love kissing you. and chanyeol. but you in a much different way.”

“don’t talk about our baby when both our dicks are literally hard.” shit, he’s right, kyungsoo hadn’t realised and now he wanted an out.

“bathroom? it's easier to clean.”

“i hate you. of all times. in my parents’ home.” jongdae gets up and pulls him into the bathroom anyway, not before making sure chanyeol is deep asleep. 

twenty minutes later, they left the washroom like nothing had happened. they kissed each other goodnight and fell into a very deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also,,, i did write a lowkey??? smut scene but idk whether i shld post it??? it's just a short paragraph though???? ]  
> i was gg to write some chanchen for today but i wasn't inspired and evidently ignoring the completed chanchen fic in my computer so here's some CHENSOO.....  
> i have my last exam tomorrow and tbh i just want it to END ALREADY!!
> 
> anYWAY stream sc's new album/MV if u can weeeee


	5. Chapter 5

“good morning everyone,” kyungsoo greets the family at breakfast, where they were eating on their balcony again. he’s in awe of how grand jongdae’s family home is, a 3-storey bungalow with a large backyard garden, an outdoor dining area, and there was even a fountain in the middle of the garden. he has never visited their house before so he’s still not very used to its size and the luxurious feeling; very contrasting to their home in busan.

“mo-nin~!” chanyeol greeted as well, bouncing happily in his arms, giggling as he was placed in the high-chair that was provided for him. a choruses of ‘good morning!’ was sung as one of the maids brought kyungsoo some coffee.

“where’s my brother?” minseok asks.

“bathing, he will be down shortly. thank you,” he directs the last part to the maid. he sees yifan feeding junmyeon some berries, and guesses everything was alright. he takes some pancakes and syrup, cutting into smaller pieces so chanyeol can use his fork again. he was getting a hang out of it, his parents encouraging him to use it at every meal, and he’s starting to use the spoon as well. he gives the plate to the toddler first, chanyeol is a patient baby, but kyungsoo wanted to eat too.

“what do you say?” jongdae gently asks, petting his hair when he appears from the house.

“tenk woo, papa!”

“you’re welcome, baby.” 

jongdae wishes everyone a good morning and kisses kyungsoo’s head, requesting for some tea and milk for him and chanyeol respectively. “what are our plans for today?”

“it’s your anniversary, right? why don’t we kidnap your child for the day and you can both do whatever you want? you don’t even have to see him at night, he can sleep in one of our rooms,” luhan suggested.

“oh! that’s a good idea, gege. i’d suggest putting chanyeol in those two’s care,” jongin pointed at yifan and junmyeon.

“whoa. are you sure you guys are up to take care of our angel the entire day? i trust him more than i trust all of you combined,” jongdae comments.

“of course~ just enjoy your date, it must have been a while since you’ve both been together just by yourselves,” his mom states, ignoring her son's little jab since her mind is already planning to do everything with her first grandchild under the sun.

kyungsoo held his husband's hand, "i think it is a great idea. you can show me what you like to do here in seoul, since we didn't have a chance to explore here with just the 2 of us."

"still cannot believe you two haven't come back here in a year," jongin comments.

"yeah well, kyungsoo-ssi is a busy man. you would know you're married to a very busy lady," their father pointed out.

"please call me kyungsoo," he bows his head a little.

"ok kyungs-"

"ya! he is your hyung," junmyeon flicked jongin's head.

"anyway, it's understandable. that is why our families wanted you two to get married. we could've picked your other brothers first but your marriage was decided first before everyone else's. even if you married last."

"seriously, mom? this is the first time i am hearing of this." by the looks of kyungsoo widening his eyes, it's his first time too.

"well yeah, you both were inseparable when you were children. up until you were about 6, jongdae."

“wait, we knew each other this entire time?” kyungsoo asked this time.

“yes. granted, we only see each other twice a year, but somehow after every event, we would always catch you both together. kyungsoo was only 5 when they had to move to busan. that’s why you don’t remember much,” jongdae’s mom looked at kyungsoo, “after you moved, only your parents came to the events so you never saw each other again,” she sighs sadly. 

“wait, so jongdae hyung has basically been married since he were 6?” jongin asked.

“wait, how come you didn’t tell us this before?” jongdae asked after.

“because we wanted to see whether you would both figure it out,” his father shrugged nonchalantly, “big no on that one.”

“you waited a year?!”

“no, we were going to tell you but we forgot eventually.” 

jongdae pouted, feeling a little betrayed at that thought, but more so sad. later, kyungsoo asks why.

“i’m just sad i don’t remember you at all. if i knew, i would’ve reached out to you or something, as a friend, i don’t know.”

“would it have made a difference?”

“no... i don’t know. let’s say my mom told me about you when we were older, i would’ve approached you and said hi. or your parents, since you were practically stuck in busan.”

“i did come to seoul a couple of times though.”

“yeah, but maybe we didn’t even notice each other let alone cross paths. maybe we could’ve been friends if we had known, and fall in love eventually and you know? like in the movies. beats having an arranged marriage as a story.”

“it isn’t so bad though, right? we did fall in love with each other anyway.”

“i know that, soo. but just think about it: we could’ve met earlier and fall in love earlier. we’ve missed a few years together.” jongdae hugs kyungsoo and kisses him on the lips, pouting.

“well, we can’t change the past, so let’s make the most out of our next many years together, huh?” jongdae nodded, leaning in again for a kiss but before they could have a full-on make-out session, chanyeol whines.

“aw, you want out attention too, baby?” jongdae pulls away and sits beside the toddler on the bed, “you’re going to spend the day with your grandparents, uncles and aunt, are you excited?!” chanyeol squeals, and kyungsoo smiles fondly at the two.

“come on, let’s change.”

* * *

“i used to come here after school,” jongdae slurps the noodles deliciously, sighing, “ah, still the same.”

“it’s got a lot of flavour.” kyungsoo’s a little surprised that jongdae would settle for street food like this.

“mmm, i could eat here for days in a row. my driver would accompany me but he wouldn’t eat.” talking about drivers, kyungsoo remembered just thirty minutes prior when his family had insisted on getting a driver to drive them around, but they had won the argument that kyungsoo had wanted to feel the ‘seoul subway experience’. in all honesty, they didn’t want to feel like they were making the driver wait, and instead wanted to take their own sweet time.

jongdae had brought him to his schools, his usual hangouts places which included more food and a very nice pc bang.

“it wasn’t this nice last time, must’ve made a lot of money from me,” jongdae jokes, before his phone rang. it was a video call from his brother.

“hey dae, chanyeol is crying asking for you both,” junmyeon greets. _ chanyeol’s crying?  _ kyungsoo and jongdae look at each other, he rarely cries when he’s with them. true enough, they heard some faint wailing before their son came on screen.

“papa!” kyungsoo’s heart breaks as chanyeol continues crying, his little chubby hands hitting the screen as it covers the camera. he cries and cries, calling for both his fathers, and jongdae really was itching to go home. they had to reassure him that they hadn’t leave him and only after half an hour talking into a phone at the pc bang, chanyeol exhausted himself to sleep. after, jongdae’s family had reassured them that he indeed was having a fun time, but suddenly broke down when he finally realized he hadn't seen his parents for a while. they told them to have some more fun, and that they can see him at night.

“we just wanted to show him you hadn’t left him.”

“yeah, we understand. are you sure we shouldn’t go back?”

“no no! we’re doing fine,” jongdae’s father piped up, “just enjoy yourselves.”

kyungsoo knew jongdae was feeling a little down after the call, so when they were along the streets of insadong, kyungsoo stopped by a flower shop while jongdae went to the toilet and quickly bought 3 bouquets; one for jongdae, his mom and krystal. when he comes back, he presented his bouquet - a mix of chrysanthemums - and jongdae asks, “oh for me?”

“yeah. fidelity, optimism, joy and long life. the red ones means love and the white ones symbolizes truth and loyal love,” he says seriously, quoting word for word from what the florist had told him (and him searching online beforehand). “also, happy anniversary.”

jongdae chuckles, “you saying it with a straight-face makes you very awkwardly cute, it’s endearing. thank you, these are very beautiful and i’m glad our parents married us to each other. i love you too. happy anniversary.”  _ (ah yes, another one of kyungsoo's indirect ways of saying i love you.) _ the corner of his lips tilts upwards as kyungsoo holds the older’s hand, the other hand keeping a tight hold on the other two bouquets. jongdae was a little happier, judging by how excited he got looking at the corner convenience shop still in existence, and kyungsoo knows he is all that worth it and much more.

they got home right after dinner, minseok texting him that chanyeol wouldn’t sleep in their room until he sees his dads. he was fine up until dinner, missing the way ether his dads will cut his food into smaller pieces, and even though chanyeol did eat enough, he kept crying for them. 

“aigoo~ did our yeollie miss us?” chanyeol cries again while nodding, hugging jongdae tightly while kyungsoo gave the flowers to both the ladies.

“where’s mine, kyungsoo?” luhan asks, pouting. (kyungsoo then makes a mental note that luhan likes flowers.) kyungsoo and jongdae wash chanyeol up and since they missed him a little, decided it was fine to play with chanyeol for a while more. except, the toddler suddenly just crawls away from his fathers on the bed, looking away and fiddling with his fingers. the mood was much different from where he was playing with his fathers in the bathtub.

“i think he’s sulking,” jongdae whispers. kyungsoo chuckles and calls out for him softly, but chanyeol continues to ignore them. kyungsoo crawls on his knees on the floor towards the other, “chanyeol-ah, papa is sorry.” jongdae nears them too, apologising, “appa is sorry too, we won’t leave you again, alright?” _ chanyeol did not budge, _ something they’re both very amused at and would kill to take a picture like some sort of physical evidence, but they also knew that moments like these are best experienced with their own two eyes. the toddler was pouting, brows furrowed and arms crossed, as he continued ignoring his fathers’ apologies.

“do aegyo.”

kyungsoo looks at the older, “why me?”

“because i always do aegyo and he’s used to it. you doing it will guarantee we would be forgiven, so go right in his face and do peek-a-boo or something.” kyungsoo relents and goes right in front of chanyeol, opting instead for:

_ niga neomu joha _

_ ottoke ottoke~? _

_ niga neomu yeppeo _

_ ottoke ottoke~? _

_ narang manna bollae _

_ eotteohke saenggakhae? _

_ janmal malgo malhae _

_ jeohdago jeohdago~ _

jongdae looked at the other in shock. not only did he sing the song with a small, cute voice, kyungsoo had ended up doing a lot of finger hearts, cute gestures and even held chanyeol’s hands so they could dance along together. he wonders how the younger would even know the song. 

it worked though, because chanyeol was giggling at the sight of his  _ papa  _ doing aegyo,  _ finally _ , that he eventually forgives the both of them for leaving him. he drinks some milk before falling asleep, after he made sure his fathers would be right there when he sleeps and wakes up. the couple then hit the sack too after a long day, jongdae mentally reminding himself to ask kyungsoo to do the aegyo again.

* * *

“do you all stay here or…?” kyungsoo was sitting by himself with the rest of jongdae’s family, and he felt awkward considering he hasn’t really bonded with the family.

“oh god no,” minseok says, a little bit of disgust on his face, “just for when you’re here. i don’t think i can ever live with junmyeon ever again.” said culprit rolls his eyes, before threatening to throw a piece of bread roll towards his brother.

“boys please, if you’re going to fight, do it somewhere else where we don’t need to clean your blood up,” their father commented, flipping over the newspaper.

kyungsoo just gives a small smile, wishing jongdae and chanyeol would come soon. the toddler had made a mess overnight staining his pants and the bedsheets (which the maids have washed), so jongdae decided to bathe chanyeol before breakfast.

“the cleanest toddler in the world is here!” jongdae cheerfully announces, much to kyungsoo’s relief, and chanyeol settles down next to kyungsoo. the toddler bounces happily in his seat,  _ his papa already has food cut up for him _ ! he says, “tenk oo, papa!” without being prompted and digs in, and kyungsoo had never been so proud.

“good job, baby,” jongdae compliments, thanking kyungsoo after for plating his food. “what are our plans today?” today was the kim’s bonding day, mostly for kyungsoo, before they have to leave for busan tomorrow evening.

“we were thinking of going to the offices, giving them a little tour, eat at Choi's, then traveling a little out to our farms and gardens.”

“your whole idea of bonding is to show my family your company?” 

“everyone had this little tour, jongdae,” his father sterned, “it’s only right kyungsoo and chanyeol gets one too.”

“besides,” his mom stood up and smooths out her dress, “we have a little surprise guest later.” she walks away, leaving jongdae in confusion when kyungsoo rubs his arm, “i’ve always wanted to see the company anyway.”

“chanyeol! you cannot run around here!” jongdae chases the toddler when the toddler finally lets go at the 4th floor and runs into the offices. all the staff immediately standing up at their arrival, but some couldn’t hold in their places as chanyeol laughs and made his dad run a wild goose chase for him. one of the staff finally caught him, and jongdae could finally stop running as he approaches the lady. 

“hey thanks for - oh my god, naeunnie?” the lady - naeun - giggles, bouncing chanyeol in his arms, and the toddler liking it because a beautiful lady was carrying him.

“hey dae. long time no see, huh?”

“yeah, wait when did you start working here?”

“i just joined about 8 months ago? what is this angel’s name?”

“baby, what’s your name?” they’ve been practicing for the toddler to say his name, so jongdae encourages him.

“yeo!” well, good enough.

“chanyeol,” jongdae clarifies, and carries the toddler once he has had enough of the pretty lady.

“hey, dae.” kyungsoo came up from behind, putting his hand behind his back.

“hey, babe,” jongdae smiles (and somehow kyungsoo feels a little relieved), “this is naeun. she was my friend in college.” 

“hi, i’m kyungsoo,  _ jongdae’s husband _ ,” he had lowkey emphasized on the second half, but only people as observant as jongdae would notice.

“hello, kyungsoo-ssi, very nice to finally see the famous kim-do couple.” 

kyungsoo smiles, albeit a little fake, and excuses themselves, “we should get going. we need to go to lunch. nice meeting you.” jongdae was a little weirded out by the abnormal behaviour, but instead bids farewell to naeun, he will ask about it later.

_ (“oh! isn’t that naeun?”  _

_ “oh yeah it is. it’s been a while since we’ve seen her,” jongdae’s mom had said fondly. _

_ kyungsoo looks down, a little uncomfortable, before yifan unnecessarily supplies, “she’s jongdae’s ex.” _

_ “don’t tell him that!” junmyeon hits his husband harshly, earning a groan from the other. _

_ “it’s alright, junmyeon-ssi.” _

_ but the next thing he knows he was standing next to his husband, staring (not glaring) at the very, admittedly, gorgeous lady.) _

“so you were jealous?” jongdae laughs, hugging the other tightly as kyungsoo resisted.

“i was not. i just wanted to make sure she knows you’re not a single dad.”

“after that i know she does,” jongdae pinches kyungsoo’s cheeks, “don’t worry. we only dated for like 2 months, we decided that we’re better off as friends.” kyungsoo only growls as they settle down to eat lunch. the food was good, as always. minho, the head-chef, greeted the family personally, and even served them their food too. he is friendly with jongdae, a little too friendly for kyungsoo’s liking, but he slaps himself internally.  _ enough do kyungsoo, kim jongdae is your husband, not anyone else’s. you won.  _ he distracts himself by tending to chanyeol, who managed to eat a little more than half the meal with his utensils, the rest either uneaten or on the floor.

“he’s a close family friend,” jongdae mentioned, and as the entire family is enamored by this  _ minho  _ person, kyungsoo starts to feel a little insecure.

they got to the gardens, chanyeol sleeping the entire time on their way there, and it was  _ beautiful _ . one could tell whoever tended to them really took care of it very well. 

“mom likes to grow her own fruits & vegetables, at least the one she eats anyway. so whatever you eat at home is grown here,” jongdae explains, “the staff would drive over daily to drop the produce off.”

“wow. and it’s just for your consumption?”

he shakes his head, “sometimes, we call some chefs in and make a whole lot of food which we would then donate to charities. i used to send them along with my parents, but not as often as i used to. the last time i did it was just before we got married actually, it was kind of like a celebratory charity kind of thing, i guess? anyway, i do have close relationships with the charities we help so it’s a little weird not seeing them for a year already.”

“oh. why didn’t you tell me earlier? we really could have made a short trip this year.”

“ah, it’s no big deal. i wanted to focus on settling down in busan with you and chanyeol.”

“we should come back more often then.” jongdae nods as they walked along happily, hand in hand.

“oh hyung!” kyungsoo hears, before he sees a tall, lanky man walking towards them.

“oh gyeommie! you’re here today?” jongdae opens his arms and hugs the other man, gyeommie, it seems, and the other hugs back.

“yeah, i’m working today. oh hello!” gyeommie bows as he notices kyungsoo, who slightly bows back.

“ah soo! this is my friend, yugyeom. gyeom, this is my husband, kyungsoo. our son is somewhere…” jongdae looks around, “well, somewhere.”

“oh hyung, lost your son already?” yugyeom jokes, “nice to meet you. i attended your wedding last year, it was beautiful.”

“thank you.” at least he knew they were married, kyungsoo thinks.

“oh hyung, i gotta go! don’t be a stranger, okay?” they said their goodbyes and yugyeom was on his way. _ugh, why was jongdae surrounded by really attractive people?_

“penny for your thoughts, darling?” jongdae asks.

“you have really… attractive friends.”

“aw soo, i know,” jongdae teases, “and you’re the most attractive one of them all. my husband~ i’m so lucky,” he cooes, and kyungsoo really thinks he’s hit the jackpot.

they ended up at a very nice restaurant, chanyeol extremely exhausted from the day’s activities. he couldn’t wake up, always sleeping back again after each attempt, that jongdae decided just to let him sleep. they had realised 2 chairs still empty, and wonders who else were coming when they hear: “ah there’s my son.” kyungsoo turns around, arms full of his son to see his parents walking over. jongdae immediately takes chanyeol into his arms so kyungsoo could hug his mom. they settled down soon after, the entire family with kyungsoo’s parents, who were invited by jongdae’s when they heard the couple was coming over.

“it’s okay to take a break as and when soo. i cannot believe this is the first jongdae has been back home!”

“i know mom, but things have been busy. noona is working less too, which means i’ve to work more.”

“oh. jongdae-ssi, what time does he usually come home?”

“um…” he looks at kyungsoo, “9?” he didn’t know whether he’d throw his husband under the bus with the answer, but it’s also his mother-in-law, the same MIL he is a little afraid of.

“NINE?!” mr do sounded this time, “unacceptable, my son. you know how much we value family time in the house.”

“oh! but he goes in late for two days so he can attend classes with chanyeol,” jongdae defends him.

“still, all our offices close by 6, 5pm on fridays. what are you really doing so late, soo?” his mom asks. jongdae gulps nervously, he didn’t know that. his hand shakes as he fed kyungsoo more food since his arms were holding the ever-sleeping toddler.

“i... i asked sehun not to tell anyone. it’s only right that i finish my hours at my own time.”

“doesn’t mean you have to stay late all the time.”

“okay okay, i won’t. not anymore.” the dinner was solemn for a bit before chanyeol wakes up, and at the sight of food, he lifts the mood again.

“soo. why do you stay late all the time?” jongdae pouts as he lies down next to his husband.

“i really do have a lot of work. sehun can attest to that, but i dismissed him so i usually stay in the office alone… i don’t want to bring work home.”

“but it wouldn’t matter, right? work would still be there when you go into the office the next day.”

kyungsoo sighs, “i’m a perfectionist. i need all the work done and not done halfway so i can sleep in peace. with noona half gone, i have to do more work. a lot of the times i lose track of time. i’m sorry baby, now that my parents are going to make sure i go home on time, i will.”

“it’s okay… i am sorry.”

“what for?”

“for snitching on you? i didn’t think your parents would be that mad.”

“oh that isn’t that being mad, trust me. that’s them being normal.”

“okay,” he cuddles up to the other.

“i look forward to coming home everyday.”

“come home early now, okay?” 

“okay.” jongdae leans up and they press their lips together, sleeping peacefully… until chanyeol wakes them both up at 3am.

they left for busan at 3pm the next day, chanyeol whining when he realises he wasn’t going to see his grandparents, uncles and aunt anymore. they all promise the toddler that he’d see them again, not like he could understand, but with some fruits that jongdae had prepared beforehand, chanyeol was distracted enough for his parents to pull him away into the train.

they reached home at 9pm, after deciding to stop by a small restaurant for dinner, before kyungsoo complained, “ugh work tomorrow.” jongdae just chuckled, “at least now i know you can come home early. don’t bring work home though, it’s always there for you when you come back.” kyungsoo’s parents had made sure that sehun drove him home personally, both him and jongdae needing to send pictures as evidence. kyungsoo is efficient, so they needn’t worry about him missing deadlines, but since family is the utmost priority, kyungsoo’s father agrees to help as and when kyungsoo needs it.

“dae. it was a nice trip, huh?”

“yeah, it’s really nice to see my family again.”

‘i’m glad you enjoyed it. i love you, and i’m sorry we couldn’t go back earlier.”

“it’s okay, i’m happy and content whenever and wherever i’m with you and chanyeol, you’re both more than enough. i love you too, so much.”

* * *

“hi, i’m jaebeom, jinyoung’s husband. my kids: yujin, kihyun and haeun.”

“ah hello~ come on in.” kyungsoo and jinyoung had arranged a playdate for the kids and chanyeol, and naturally also the other two older male for them to get to know each other more.

“nyoungie is always complaining that kyungsoo-ssi is working too hard. he forces him to go home to his family but he never listens.”

“sounds like him, a little stubborn, but never to me,” jongdae chuckles. the four kids were all playing with each other, chanyeol quite enjoying this new attention he was getting. haeun and him were the same age, both also adopted, and it was quite cute to see them being so shy towards each other. jaebeom used to work as a babysitter, before deciding to settle down here in busan with jinyoung.   
“our stories are a little similar, except i never worked a day in life,” jongdae claims guiltily.

“yeah, settling down in another city, taking care of our kids, while our husbands work hard to make money for the family.”

“do you wish you were working?”

jaebeom shakes his head, “wanna make sure the kids are growing up, okay. besides, we’re comfortable as we are.”

jongdae nods his head, as he sees yujin encourage chanyeol to go towards her, and when he does, she cheers for him and ruffles his hair.

“do you regret living here?”

the oldest (jd) shakes his head, “no. busan has her own charm which i love, also much less crowded here than in seoul. i’d want chanyeol to grow up here, even if it’s away from family.”

“yeah i get what you mean.”

“so,” jongdae turns to jaebeom, “do you have any tips with children?”

  
  


“it was a little awkward. i mean you know i can socialise, right? but it was difficult to talk to him. he reminds me of you, except less handsome, i guess…”

“why thank you, my dear,” kyungsoo speaks in a fake australian accent, “feeling very flattered at the moment.”

he ignores him, “the kids really do like each other though, so i guess i’ll power through. maybe we’re still new to each other, that’s why. oh! his youngest will also be attending the same school as chanyeol.”

“that’s great, my love,” british this time, “i’m sure our kids will have a splendid time together.”

“i’ve no idea what you’re trying to be but it’s not a good look on you, baby.” jongdae pinches his cheek and gets back to his blog.

“fine,” kyungsoo gave up, “there’s no class tomorrow, right?” 

his husband shakes his head, “wish i didn’t have to work but at least you can spend your morning with chanyeol.”

“mhmm. will probably spend it sleeping. just a heads-up.”

“wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“papa! papa!” both their hearts stopped when they heard chanyeol’s cries in the baby monitor, and in flight mode, kyungsoo ran into his room, jongdae following closely behind. chanyeol starts crying more when he sees his fathers, and kyungsoo carries him, “oh god he’s burning up.” jongdae widens his eyes and says, “hospital.” and after a very rushed 10 minutes, chanyeol still crying, they left the house.

it took them 2 hours before they concluded that chanyeol had a common cold. their dear baby was now sneezing and coughing, on top of the fever, but it could’ve been worse, and the doctor had prescribed him the appropriate medicines so chanyeol could cure well. it was 1am when they got back home, and jongdae texts yixing, thankfully still awake, that he wouldn’t be able to come into work because chanyeol was sick. even though kyungsoo would be home in the morning, jongdae would’ve been too worried sick to continue working, so they both agreed for the entire family to stay home the entire day - including kyungsoo. they wiped chanyeol with a warm towel before lying down. kyungsoo makes it a personal mission to look for his old humidifier while jongdae tries to get chanyeol to sleep on their bed. the toddler was still sniffling and coughing, holding onto his appa and making sure he didn’t get out of his sight. jongdae had to reassure chanyeol constantly that kyungsoo would be back, and finally, an hour later he did with a clean humidifier. chanyeol watches his papa plug it in and… it works! 

“hopefully you can sleep better now, baby~” jongdae rubs chanyeol’s back as kyungsoo gets into bed. the latter uses the soft cloth to wipe the mucus around chanyeol’s nose, before petting him to sleep too. only about 30 minutes later did chanyeol manage to sleep, and jongdae sighs, whispering, “he was fine today.”

“things happen, dae. we can’t control it.” he caresses jongdae this time, hoping to ease off his stress and worries, but the truth is, he was worried and anxious too. this is both of their first times and naturally, he doesn’t want to screw it up. the doctor made it seem like it was easy enough, but what if kyungsoo slipped up?

“we can do this, you and i.” jongdae held the hand kyungsoo had on him, squeezing it, “we’re going to be the best dads to our chanyeollie ever.”

miraculously, they had managed to sleep through the night, chanyeol not waking up until his usual 7am. while kyungsoo made breakfast, jongdae puts some saline nasal drops into chanyeol’s nose, which he obediently stood still for like the best boy he was. his appa cooed at him and complimented him after, making the toddler really happy until he started sneezing and coughing again.

kyungsoo fed him some chicken soup while jongdae had it with some rice, and they tagged the team; once jongdae finishes his meal, he feeds chanyeol instead. however, expectedly, chanyeol had no appetite and was refusing the spoonfuls, instead he was now drenched in soup. 

“just one more spoon, baby. please.”

“no!” chanyeol pouts, shaking his head. he pushes away jongdae’s hand, sneezing after, and his father decides to bathe him instead. after a relatively hard shower, chanyeol came out fresh and clean just in time as kyungsoo finished cleaning up the kitchen.

“what should we do, yeollie? should we watch some pororo?” he shakes his head, “read!” kyungsoo and jongdae looked at each other, still a little amused that chanyeol has almost always refused to watch tv, rather he loves when his parents read to him. they learned this fact only 3 weeks in, which meant that kyungsoo had sehun research for the best toddler books, price tags are of no concern. they even invested in a proper shelf, now full of books for chanyeol to explore.

he particularly loves the way jongdae would read with his different voices and enthusiasm, but he loved it most when kyungsoo joined in as well. they find they could read for hours, cuddled on the sofa facing each other - and they do, for 3 hours straight. chanyeol had fallen asleep in kyungsoo’s arms, so they put him down and got to work. they disinfected his room, toys, books and whatever chanyeol would come in direct contact with. they washed both their sheets, and jongdae had also placed the humidifier in chanyeol’s room instead, quiet enough so the toddler would not wake up. kyungsoo also made really soft chicken porridge, using the soup leftover from breakfast so in any case chanyeol would want to eat, he’d be more full.

they cuddled at the sofa after all that.

“i wish i could be sick instead of him. looking at him makes my heart hurt.”

“i thought the same,” kyungsoo sighs, “i was so scared last night, the second he called for me.”

jongdae remembers his reservations from before they adopted the toddler, “you must have been really anxious. don’t worry baby, you’ll always have me.”

“i know, and you me too.” they just lay down until they hear some shuffling from the monitor, looking at chanyeol slowly waking up with messy hair and processing his surroundings. it was a really cute sight until he started coughing uncontrollably.

(thankfully his fever broke the day after.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ref to the [aegyo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfrZziG0SAE) kyungsoo did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! oh and hello!!!!!  
> i apologise for forgetting to update this as i've been participating in a few fests and have been busy writing. i also just started with online school ^^  
> i decided last week that i was going to upload this on the 15th, since the last time i updated was aug 15th so exactly two months, right?  
> but?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? chen's new single.,,.,., like his NEW official single is ALSO BEING RELEASED TODAY? AAAHHHHHHHH!! what a coincidence ㅜ.ㅜ i was so surprised beyond words ^o^ I'M EXTREMELY EXCITED I CAN'T FOCUS IN MY ONLINE CASES hehe
> 
> anyway, please do stream if you have the time, but most importantly, let's enjoy our first official CHEN release of the year!! do let me know what you think of the song :)
> 
> enjoy this chapter too huhu

“baekhyun wants to come over.”

“oh, we didn’t get to see him while we’re at seoul.”

“he was in japan for work, now he’s got a few days off and wants to spend it here. he hasn’t seen chanyeol either.”

“sure. he can stay here of course.” 

* * *

when jongdae first moved into the house, he was shocked by how minimalistic the house is, making it seem bigger than it already is. of course, his family home is huge, but there’s something about getting to look out the window to see the ocean rather than high-rise buildings which made him seem at ease.

it took a while to get used to the house. the three of them mostly occupy the second floor of the house, the first only if they wanted to swim (yes they had their own pool). since each floor is essentially an apartment in itself (4 rooms and a proper kitchen on each floor) and kyungsoo hadn’t always wanted to burden his staff, they’d only really occupy and ‘mess up’ the 2nd floor. they clean after themselves, although once in a while, they do get the staff to clean. truthfully, jongdae wanted the house to be just the 3 of them, but with how big the house is, he knew they needed the staff to maintain it. kyungsoo must’ve felt the same (and he confirmed it a little while after), and he’s glad they both felt the same way. jongdae was relatively close to the staff though, bringing chanyeol down to play with them or eating together with them when kyungsoo was at work (he does get a little lonely).

baekhyun arrives two weeks after, ready for a ‘beach vacation’ or so he claims.

“we don’t really go to the beach often.”

“when it’s literally right at your doorstep?” baekhyun was bewildered. that’s true, the back doors do lead to the beach, although there were a lot of steps to climb up and down.

“yeah. anyway, here’s your room - but you kinda have a whole floor to yourself so go loose i guess. not too loose though, clean up after yourself.”

“ok, where is the child? i only care for the child,” baekhyun says in is deepest, ‘acting’ voice.

“my son is sleeping. i’ll accompany you to unpack, then we can head up later. kyungsoo is cooking for us all.”

“don’t you have people to do that for you?”

“you would understand when you taste his food.”

jongdae remembers the first time his husband cooked for him; it was literally the day he moved in. kyungsoo was already staying there as a ‘bachelor’s pad’ before the wedding, so he’d already have the kitchen stocked and working by the time he brought his husband home. 

“kimchi fried rice alright? it’s simple, i know, but i’m a little tired. i will cook for you properly next time.”

“it’s perfect, really. you cooking for me is more than enough,” jongdae remembered smiling shyly. of course at that point in time, he didn’t know how lucky he would get to have such a good cook for a spouse, heck, he thought he was lucky enough then that kyungsoo knew how to cook.

when he tasted it though, his first thought was ‘wow are you some secret-michelin chef?’ which he had accidentally voiced out loud, making kyungsoo chuckle.

“i wish, i could quit the family business.”

the meals he cooked after were again, as delicious. steak, pad thai, bulgogi, fried chicken… whatever jongdae wanted, he knew what to cook. his favourite was still the kimchi fried rice though, it holds sentimental values on top of how good it is.

“hi, baekhyun-ssi,” kyungsoo bows, donned in his cute little purple, duck-patterned apron that jongdae got for him. in fact, they had many ‘couple’ aprons, but this one was part of another collection that jongdae had gotten especially for kyungsoo a.k.a. whenever he sees an apron, he buys one.

“hello! no formalities~ just call me hyung! you’re younger, right? can i call you kyungsoo? or soo?” baekhyun spoke a little too loudly than the younger was used to.

“alright, stand down, byun.” luckily jongdae had warned his other half about baekhyun’s enthusiasm, so he wouldn’t get offended, just in case.

“okay... baekhyun-hyung,” kyungsoo spoke softly, jongdae rubbing his back in assurance while shooting warning eyes towards the oldest (ironically) in the room.

“baby still sleeping?”

“yep. he’ll wake up soon. soo, need any help?” kyungsoo shakes his head; everything was basically ready. he passed the huge bowl of seaweed soup into his hands though, signaling for jongdae to put it on the table.

“don’t scare him,” jongdae warns baekhyun, but of course, it comes into the left, and goes out of the right ear.

“so... how’s married life?”

“mm, it’s fine.”

“are you treating my jongdae well?”

“ _ your _ jongdae?” kyungsoo says with no hesitation, before widening his eyes, “i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to-”

“it’s okay, it’s cute you’re protective. because i am too, and if you hurt my j-”

“byun. shut up.” jongdae enters the kitchen and pushes him out, apologising to kyungsoo, “you wanted to meet chanyeol, right?”

“yes!!” baekhyun follows his best friend like a pup to the toddler’s room, who was already standing in his crib expecting one of his fathers to come pick him up.

“appa!” he opens his arms and jongdae carries him, “did you have a nice sleep, baby?” chanyeol nods, and his eyes landed on baekhyun.

“hello~~ i’m your baek-samchon~” baekhyun steps forward and opens his arms, trying his luck, but chanyeol ducks his head into his father’s neck and hides.

“aw.” baekhyun pouts at the rejection.

“it’s okay baby. he’s appa’s friend. say hello~” jongdae gently urges chanyeol to come out of his ‘shell’ and wave, and the toddler eventually did, still leaning as close as he could against jongdae. he brings his hand up and opens and closes his fist, his shy version of a ‘hello’.

“it’s fine, he’s going to be chasing you in no time.”

“oh my god, this is delicious!” baekhyun takes another serving of this ‘magically delicious beef concoction’ that kyungsoo had made - which was essentially bulgogi.

“told you. my hubby cooks the best food.” he pinched kyungsoo’s cheeks slightly and enjoys the way his face blushed a little.

“you’re both disgustingly cute. who knew you’d both end up like this after an arranged marriage?”

“you know how my brothers and their S/Os are like, mine isn’t any different.”

“okay but technically, jongin and krystal dated for a bit, yifan and junmyeon knew each other and luhan and minseok… well, they are a special case. luhan’s fucking whipped for minseok from the get go.”

that is true. the way luhan’s eyes stayed glued on his then-future-husband on their very first meeting, scaring minseok a little, their relationship was unique.

“anyway,” baekhyun continues, “when you told me you were adopting, i wasn’t surprised. jongdae always wanted kids.”

“he does?” kyungsoo speaks up, he knew he wanted kids, but he thought maybe it was because jongdae was lonely.

“oh yeah, since high school. he adores them like crazy. he once told me he wanted to have at least 3 kids. wait, does that scare you?”

“baekhyun, shush. chanyeol is perfect.”

“of course he is. he’s being raised by one of the most amazing people i know, and if he loves his husband this much, i’m sure the latter isn’t so bad either,” baekhyun smiles, “i’m sure jongdae isn’t so bad, right kyungsoo? you can tell me if he isn’t you know, we can always ask for a refund.”

“he’s joking, baby. baekhyun, relax. no one gets your humour like i do.” the older just shrugged, and kyungsoo refuses to believe he’s an entire year older.

well, jongdae’s right. chanyeol opens up to strangers fast, and now that he thinks about it, his and baekhyun’s personalities are similar.

“washroom,” he excuses himself, leaving his best friend, husband and son alone. best friend and son were chasing each other around, while husband looked on awkwardly.

“um…” kyungsoo had a question in mind but he doesn’t know how to que-

“i’m straight,” baekhyun pants, finally catching chanyeol is his arms to the latter’s excitement. 

“what?”

baekhyun clarified, “you may think that i was once, or am still in love with jongdae, but i’m as straight as a wooden ruler. i just talk about him the way i do because i really do owe him my life. can’t count on our fingers how many times he has helped or saved me. i guess with it came me being too overprotective at times. so really, i like girls. in fact, i’m pursuing this girl, and i hope it works out. does that quell your worries and doubts?”

“how… how did you know i was worried about that?”

the older shrugged, “not my first shindig. anyway, jongdae is a great person, and from what i hear about you from him, i can tell you’re just as great. i’m happy for you both, and i know he’s in great hands.” kyungsoo smiles at that, “thank you” and he decided maybe he and baekhyun could be friends.

* * *

“the beach!!!” baekhyun had screamed, chanyeol following along with his own rendition of the other’s screaming. jongdae just shakes his head as they walk down onto the sand. they sat under a huge umbrella with two beach chairs, and jongdae slaps on more sunscreen on the both of them. kyungsoo was at work since it was a saturday, but it would be his last saturday work day for a while after his parents had forced him to take a 5-day work week. a little hard for someone already used to 5.5 days, but it’s worth it.

“isn’t that enough? you’ve already used half the bottle even before we left.”

“well, never hurts to be sorry.” chanyeol whines at his father, wanting to go play.

“not now, baby. we still need you to put on this swimming vest.” although not the most comfortable, jongdae sterned and tells his son it’s important he had it, if not he wouldn’t be allowed to swim. 

“aigoo, good job, baby. come on.” jongdae carries him to where the sand meets the ocean, but not too deep. he’s still too young, even if chanyeol wiggles the life out of him so his father would let go.

jongdae sits down and puts chanyeol on his lap, the shallow waves coming up to them. he splashes some onto the toddler to introduce him to the water. chanyeol squeals, really wanting to get up, but the grip of his father is tighter. however, since jongdae did feel a little bad, he scoots in front a little and opens up his legs, so that chanyeol could stand in between them and play, rather than letting him out in the open. he guesses it’s good enough for the toddler whenever he sees the waves come and he feels it in his chubby little legs. when jongdae got too tired to carry him, he sat him down. the toddler ecstatic to finally be able to touch the sand and the water, finally! (but not without the constant supervision of his father in case he ate it.

jongdae quickly glances at baekhyun, who had dragged one of the chairs out to sunbathe in the sun, which is quite honestly, a funny sight.

“for someone who hates the sun, you are literally bathing in it.” jongdae looks back at chanyeol, and he wishes they had gotten sand toys.

“yeah well, try sitting at the office all day, you’d appreciate things like this,” he sighs contentedly.

jongdae carries chanyeol towards the chairs and makes him drink some water, and eat some fruits (after cleaning and sanitising his hands of course), while the father hydrates himself as well.

“thinking of getting another child?”

“yeah. not now though. wanna enjoy my baby boy right here,” jongdae kisses the top of chanyeol’s head.

“you guys are so cute. when is it my turn?” he sighs.

“well, when you stop being a workaholic that is.”

“i’m trying. anyway, i really am trying to pursue seungwan but i don’t even know how to go about it.”

“be less forward, that’s a great start.” baekhyun always updates jongdae on his life even though they’re miles apart, and the latter feels like he’s been giving the same advice with dating since they met.

“i need to be myself!”

“well, you can, just less of it. less of everything - work, blunt, forwardness etcetera.” baekhyun sighs, “maybe i’m just not hot enough.” 

“sure.” chanyeol bounces on his lap, indicating that he has finished his fruits, so they go near the water again. this time baekhyun follows them.

chanyeol had fallen asleep while at the beach. thankfully, it was windy enough so it wasn’t too hot, and he had managed to sleep in for 30 minutes before baekhyun was satisfied. they had ordered lunch to be delivered, and as soon as they got home, it arrived too. they ate and after, chanyeol took a proper nap again.

the both of them properly catch up with each other, movie playing in the background, and jongdae realizes he misses his best friend’s company. they were too busy to even realise they hadn’t seen each other for a year, but with the amount of times they video-call, it seems like baekhyun was there beside him anyway. still, it’s different than being face-to-face.

kyungsoo comes home to see them both sleeping and cuddling, and if baekhyun hadn't given him the talk the day before, he’d feel a little something called  _ jealousy _ . he looks at the time, 3.03pm, and chanyeol wasn’t with them so he must still be napping. that’s weird, he usually would be awake by now. he goes to check and sees the toddler playing by himself in the room.

“papa!” he says happily once he sees his dad.

“hi, baby, good sleep?” chanyeol nods and opens up his arms to be carried. “we must change your bad already.” 

they both then go down to find baekhyun awake, on his phone, and kyungsoo waves. baekhyun looked a bit shocked to see kyungsoo, but waves nonetheless.

“ah, yeollie is awake~?” baekhyun steps towards them and chanyeol demanded to be carried by him, which baekhyun gladly complied. kyungsoo then goes to the sofa to lie jongdae properly on the sofa, and adjusts the blanket he had on him.

“when did you come back?”

“just did, yeol was already awake. i will prepare some snacks and tea.” kyungsoo removes some fruit - which is almost always stocked - and steeped some chamomile tea, jongdae’s favourite. 

“i hope mangos and berries are fine.”

“of course, thank you.” chanyeol screamed to be put down once he saw the fruits, but kyungsoo stopped him, “you have your own bowl, baby. we can sit in the living room after you wash your hands. we usually eat there for snack time anyway.”

by the time kyungsoo comes to the kitchen, jongdae is still asleep, while baekhyun entertains chanyeol on his own.

“he must be very tired to nap for so long like this.”

“we were at the beach for a while i guess.” chanyeol digs in once he gets the okay sign from his dad. 

“when i first saw you, i thought ‘wow i don’t know how they’re going to get along’. in the first few months, jongdae kept telling me you were really nice and considerate, although the entire situation was awkward which obviously, is understandable. but the more he talks about you, i could tell he was falling in love with you, and i could also tell you love him the same.”

kyungsoo flushed red, “i do love him, very much.”

“i can see it with my own two eyes now,” baekhyun smiles, “i’m really happy, my best friend’s happy.”

“i will continue working harder.”

“hey! we should exchange numbers~ i had wanted to plan a little surprise for jongdae’s birthday but no one knew your number.” he pouts, but it’s gone as soon as kyungsoo passes him his phone.

“you can come here anytime you want. i’ll try my best to convince him to go back too. or... we will try going back to seoul more.”

“okay! come back more, i’m lonely~ i wanna see my yeollie more too!” he squishes said toddler’s face and one piercing scream from the toddler woke his other father up.

“what? yeol?” he gets up suddenly and worriedly, looking around, and realises they are all sitting right there, and that his son is okay. “ah. you’re back, soo.” the younger nodded and they leaned in for a peck, before jongdae realises, “ah, you carried him here? i didn’t hear him.”

“it’s okay, he was just playing by himself. should we switch his crib to a bed soon?” jongdae hums approvingly, and leans forward for some mangoes.

“god, stop being so disgustingly in love, some of us are single,” baekhyun joked. jongdae would throw a pillow at him for the comment, but they didn’t want to teach chanyeol anything bad, so he just glares.

“what do you want to have for dinner?” kyungsoo asks.

“oh! we should bring baek to the park’s! i miss their fish.” 

“okay, i’ll call them to make a reservation.”

the seafood was amazing, as expected. their guest was thoroughly impressed, calling the food ‘the best thing he’s ever swallowed’ (and of course, his best friend smacks him as kyungsoo shuffles uncomfortably). but the company was even better, baekhyun entertaining not only the toddler, but the adults too. kyungsoo decided he likes him.

all good things do come to and end though. baekhyun leaves for seoul the next day, and while chanyeol didn’t cry, he was a little quieter than usual when he waved the former goodbye. he slept on their way home and a little more when they arrived back at home, but right after his nap, he was himself again.

“jongdae. should we start making trips to seoul once every month?”

“really? are you sure your schedule allows it?”

“i’m sure sehun would be more than glad to get some extra days off too.” jongdae couldn’t hide his excitement and bounces to his husband, “thank you~~” chanyeol, seeing this, wanted in on the hug too and god, would kyungsoo do anything for them 3.

oh, the rewards that night were worth it too - very worth it. they both finally were in the mood to continue their little… adventure from when they were in seoul, this time, full-scale. how they managed to survive a year without sex was way beyond them, now they just know they couldn’t live without it.

kyungsoo finds out that jongdae is oh, so adventurous, and usually, he personally wouldn’t do the things they’re doing now (read: handcuffs, blindfolds, toys… yes), but he finds he wants to do whatever jongdae wants to do. that’s how he finds his husband under him, with his wrists bound by a pair of silver rings.

(well, i shall leave that to your imagination.)

* * *

“a cat?”

“yeah, a cat,” kyungsoo smiles, “just like you.”

“and who’s going to take care of it? chanyeol?” hearing his name, the toddler hums and looks at his father, but jongdae just gestures for him to continue playing.

“i’m starting to think that you suggest to adopt children and animals because you want them.”

“maybe i want to do everything with you - cook, travel, raise childrens and cats.”

“why not dogs?”

“sloppy,” kyungsoo scrunches his nose in disgust.

“aw,” jongdae pouts, “we haven’t been traveling though.”

“yeah.” it was really hard for kyungsoo to get proper days off, the business he runs is completely busy 365 days a year, and he properly only gets them on special occasions. now with jinyoung as his partner, his workload is a little lighter, but still heavy nonetheless. 

“i’ll see what i can do, okay, baby? i really do want to take us to europe.”

jongdae’s eyes lit up, “why don’t we start small - literally… i’ve always wanted to go back to singapore.”

“i’ve only ever been there for work,” he pushes his glasses up his nose, “after june. let’s go.”

* * *

“papa! yeollie hungry~” the toddler pouts, crawling into kyungsoo’s lap.

“i can’t feed you now, baby,” he pats his head, “lunch is in an hour, why don’t we drink some juice, okay?” he sets chanyeol down on the floor and comes back with some freshly-pressed orange juice - courtesy of jongdae - and looks at the clock. all kyungsoo had to do was place the chicken and vegetables in the oven and lunch would be ready. jongdae needed the past few hours for his work, so kyungsoo and chanyeol were playing enjoyably alone.

“papa! red!” he points to the red fire engine toy. he hums, and chanyeol points to his phone case, “red!”

“that’s right, baby. clever boy.”

“papa!” he stands on his two feet and leans against his father, “yeollie love papa.” everytime chanyeol says this, kyungsoo feels his heart burst, every single time. he knows he can never get sick of it. god, does he remember one of the best days of his life.

chanyeol could crawl when they were in the process of adopting him. he can walk, only when supported by something or someone. but barely three weeks together, two metaphorical bombs dropped.

chanyeol started to walk. not only that, he started to walk, with no support, towards both of his fathers sitting together on the floor and giggles. that’s when the other bomb drops:

“i love you!”

they could feel the other tense up, before jongdae started to shake and sob, reaching out to the toddler and saying it back. it was chanyeol’s first time saying that, after jongdae said it to him so many times before. on top of that, it was chanyeol’s first steps! it is always overwhelming for parents when their kids do a first-anything and to witness two of it at once? jongdae couldn’t stop the tears and happiness for a while, and kyungsoo couldn’t stop smiling (a first for him too). chanyeol looks on worriedly, seeing his appa cry, but jongdae reassures that he’s happy-crying (not like the toddler would understand). the toddler turns to kyungsoo, expecting something, anything, and when kyungsoo just smiles, he repeats again, “i love you!”

“aw, he wants you to say it back.”

guess it’s kyungsoo’s day for firsts too.

“i love you too.”

* * *

“earth to mr doh.” kyungsoo snapped out of his little flashback, and looks up, jongdae was smiling above him. 

“the chicken!” the younger panics, but jongdae sits him down, “i already put them in.”

“but i was supposed to do it,” he pouts.

"it's okay, i was going to the kitchen anyway. what were you thinking about?"

“just the first time chanyeol walked… and said he loves us.” 

“oh yeah? how did you feel?” he sits down on the floor beside kyungsoo.

“like i’m doing something right… as a parent. as his dad.”

“you are a great dad, baby.”

“it’s nice to be reassured sometimes.”

“i tell you that everyday, no?” kyungsoo nods, “thank you.”

“you’re very welcome,” jongdae leans his head on the younger’s shoulder.

_ “let’s have another child.” _


	7. Chapter 7

“how are you feeling?”

“a little sore, but it’s fine.” kyungsoo leans forward and kisses the other on the lips, “mornin’.”

“good morning. are you sure you’re okay? sehun wouldn’t ask any questions, right?” kyungsoo shakes his head, “he probably thinks we had sex or something.”

“that would have been a more likely scenario…” usually, it would’ve have been the case, since you know, they were active in that particular department now, but what actually happened was...

“you didn’t tell me you didn’t know how to cycle, soo.”

“the conversation hasn’t come up. it should be easy, right?”

“why didn’t you say it earlier?!”

“i thought it’d be easy~” kyungsoo whines, standing up after falling down for the umpteenth time. his butt hurts, but the good news is that it's to chanyeol’s entertainment at least. 

“soo, let’s just go back and get the bigger 4-wheel bicycle thing.”

“no, dae, i can do it.”

“soo, at this rate your thighs are going to bruise, and it’s  _ not  _ because of me. let’s change while the shop is still right here.”

“dae-”

“do kyungsoo, do not be stubborn.” at that, jongdae cycles him and chanyeol towards the shop, and kyungsoo reluctantly follows them. jongdae starts to negotiate with the shop owner to let them rent another bike instead, settling for a two-seater quad bike, where chanyeol could sit at the front while they both could cycle behind him.

“yeollie, are you having fun?”

“yes~~~” the toddler was having the time of his life, especially when his fathers cycle fast and he feels the strong breeze against him. kyungsoo found this to be much easier, and kisses jongdae on the cheek suddenly - a silent ‘thank you’ for earlier.

“and what was that for?”

“nothing…” his ears redden at jongdae’s knowing smirk.  "there's a gala next month. did your parents tell you?"

jongdae hummed, "yeah. we're going?"

"i have to. it's going to be boring for you though."

"it's boring for everyone. but 3 hours won't kill me. we can stay at my house unless you want to see your family?”

kyungsoo shakes his head, “let’s just stay at yours. we can visit my parents for brunch or something. should we go back for 5 days?”

“5 days? are you sure?” 

kyungsoo nods, “the gala is practically work anyway. i’m 100% sure my parents would be perfectly fine with it.”

“does jinyoung need to go?” the younger shakes his head, “he can man the fort for a while.”

“can we see baekhyun?”

“of course. i’m sur-” kyungsoo was interrupted by a loud squeal from their son, who turned back to look at them with both his arms up.

“do you want to see baekhyun-samchon? do you~?” jongdae cooes, to which chanyeol continues babbling excitedly.

“i’m sure chanyeol would be excited; was what i was going to say,” kyungsoo looks on fondly. jongdae agrees, “maybe we should just sleep over at your parents for a couple of nights? i feel sorry we don’t spend time with them there too.”

“okay, if you want to then we can stay for 2 nights there, and the remaining 2 at your parents.”

“i’ll let them know~” jongdae leans forward and drops a kiss on the other’s nose. he’s content, and he hopes kyungsoo is too.

* * *

“yeol-ah. where are you~?” kyungsoo walks around the house in search of the missing toddler. jongdae was at work while the younger has the day off (one of those rare days). he decided to bake, thinking his son would busy himself playing with the toys in the living room (where kyungsoo could see), but when he went to check on the toddler, chanyeol was nowhere to be found. his toys were still scattered on the floor, but the human was nowhere to be found. he could’ve only gone so far, with baby gates in place, but somehow, his father still couldn’t find him. kyungsoo is a very calm person, but not seeing his son was testing that fact really well. he feels his body begin to panic as he goes from room to room, even when he knows it’s impossible for chanyeol to be there. and when he unsurprisingly doesn’t find him, he wishes the former was possible instead. he quickly drags his feet to the door that led to the first floor, which was locked shut, which meant again, impossible for chanyeol to have gotten out, and he would’ve heard if god forbids, chanyeol fell down the stairs, but nope, no sight of the two-year old,

“chanyeol? chanyeol, where are you?!” he begins to panic not knowing where his son was. banana bread be damned, he walks to the intercom to ask the staff if chanyeol was downstairs (again, very impossible), and he was also ready to dial jongdae when he hears shuffling. kyungsoo quickly runs towards the curtains and finally, with a huge sigh of relief, finds his son hunched in between the space of the couch and the curtains, fast asleep. he quickly carries him gently, looking at the clock, weirdly enough it wasn’t close to his nap time, so he forces him awake. thankfully, chanyeol wasn’t cranky, so he must’ve accidentally dozed off… in a weird position nonetheless.

“you scared papa, yeol-ah~” the toddler just looks up at him with tired, puppy eyes, and kyungsoo can’t seem to find it in him to scold him. “don’t do that next time, okay?” he rubs his back as he brings chanyeol to sit next to him in the kitchen on his high-chair, something he should’ve done in the first place, he chastises himself, and checks the banana bread. ah, it still needs some more time.

“jus… lollie want jus~” chanyeol calls himself ‘lollie’ since he couldn’t pronounce the ‘y’ of his name yet, and the first time they heard it got them a little confused at first, before jongdae cooed at the pronunciation. they still call him ‘yeollie’ though, maybe one day chanyeol would pronounce it right (even if jongdae wants to change his nickname to lollie too). 

the kim-do family loves their juice - apples, oranges, mangoes -you name it - they have it. which was why kyungsoo decided to learn to make his own juices rather than buy from the stores, which usually have too much sugar, and he does so every week since they manage to finish the juice through the week anyway. he pours some grape juice this time into a sippy cup, and turns to chanyeol, “what do you say~?”

“piss… lollie want jus piss!”

“it’s please, yeollie, can you try and say please?”

“pliss!” he spits out, literally, but it was a good attempt anyway, so kyungsoo gives the cup to him before he gets cranky. he didn’t even have to mention it when chanyeol says, “tenk ku!”

“you’re welcome, baby. drink slowly, okay?” he says gently before getting back to cleaning the dishes.

“papapappapapa,” chanyeol sings, seemingly happy to see his papa wash the dishes with water and lots of bubbles. kyungsoo just smiles at how cute his son was being when the over dings. chanyeol tried to imitate the oven as kyungsoo pulls out the perfectly baked banana bread. the smell was heavenly and he wishes he could eat it immediately.

“eat? papa eat?”

“later, baby. we have to let it cool down first,” he places it on the cooling rack, “what do you want for lunch?”

“chi-kin!”

“chicken it is.” kyungsoo had been planning to cook chicken anyway, so he places the marinated and defrosted chicken into the air fryer and set the timer for 10 minutes. looking at the clock again, jongdae was due to come home within the hour so he sets up the table and cleans up a little more, flipping the chicken halfway through. by the time he prepares lunch, which includes cooking some sweet potatoes, jongdae steps into their house with a cheerful “hello my loves~ i’m back!”

“appa!” chanyeol stands up (kyungsoo let him out of his seat once he was done), and tumbled over to jongdae. his father catches him before he could fall face flat on the ground and carries him, “hi baby.” chanyeol hugs him tight, like his father hadn’t just left 4 hours earlier and pulls away. kyungsoo approaches them and pecks the other, “welcome home.”

“what did papa cook, huh~? smells good, soo.” jongdae hugs the other with his free arm as he leads his family to the dining table, and kisses the side of his forehead, “thank you for cooking for us.”

“you’re welcome. i don’t get to do this everyday. let’s eat.”

instead of going out, the 3 decided to stay in and hang out at home, since the both of them were homebodies anyway. while chanyeol took a nap though, his parents decided to use their energy for something else, but you cannot really blame them. it’s been 2… days. yes, they are  _ that  _ active since their seoul trip. they did manage to nap for about an hour before chanyeol called for them through his monitor. they spent the rest of the day just playing and reading with their son, and couldn’t say no when he wanted to watch an episode of hamtaro on tv. kyungsoo cuts some banana bread for them, which was delicious judging by the way jongdae moaned (that kinda turned the younger on). chanyeol seems to like it very much too, with how he climbed all over kyungsoo to ask for more, but since it was nearing dinner time, kyungsoo promised to give him more tomorrow. 

they cuddled together after dinner, chanyeol content being in the middle of both his parents and drinking his milk. 

“we should start looking at nursery schools he can go to. see our options,” kyungsoo speaks up softly.

“mhmm. i was thinking that maybe we can send him to daycare? i’ll pick him up from work when i’m done and he can slowly get used to it.” kyungsoo seems to agree, but notes to look at all the options first before deciding. chanyeol looks up at jongdae and says, “fin!” before passing him the bottle and turning around. he opens his arms up to kyungsoo and his papa carries him, just like every other night. it’s their routine; kyungsoo always carries him to his room, they put him down, and sing to him. yes, both his parents could sing well, and it makes chanyeol sleep so happily, hearing the melodious voices of his fathers. although, jongdae felt like if they were just talking, chanyeol would sleep too. he sleeps very easily, thank goodness.

“i told you he’s your favourite. he always wants you to carry him even if i’ve been doing that before you started coming home early,” jongdae pouts. it’s true, chanyeol would always whine if kyungsoo wasn’t the one that carries him to bed, and truthfully, jongdae isn’t all too offended, considering he would’ve chosen kyungsoo if he were him. he knows chanyeol loves them both equally but sometimes he misses cuddling his son into his room.

“i know i am,” kyungsoo kisses the other, before exiting the room.

* * *

“hard pass on that school. too uptight. and chanyeol seems to agree too.” the kim-dos have been to two schools today, and while the first seems like a good option, the second one rubs jongdae the wrong way. chanyeol feels the same when he side-eyes all the students and teachers on a tour around the school, and jongdae’s secretly very proud that his son would be a little bit sassy in the future.

“we still have 2 more to go, then we’ll decide. but yeah, i don’t like that school either.”

bingo! they absolutely loved the 3rd school they went to, and it was near the flower shop too. they would slowly get chanyeol used to daycare by starting in two weeks, but since jongdae was going to pick him up at noon anyway, they’d figured chanyeol would not have much problems. they wouldn’t be able to attend the ‘daddy and me’ classes anymore, but they figured chanyeol would enjoy daycare as much. kyungsoo would go to work as per normal too.

turns out, haeun was already attending the school, and since they got along, they both felt more reassured that chanyeol would be just fine.

except… when they dropped him off. they both thought it’d be a good idea to hang around for a bit, seeing chanyeol all smiley and excited in the new environment. but once they both stood up and started saying their goodbyes, chanyeol cries.

he cries and cries, screaming ‘no! no!’ at the top of his lungs, tears and snot everywhere and quickly staining his red polo shirt (that jongdae had just bought for him). even after reassuring chanyeol that ‘appa will come back and pick you up’, once the toddler had a grip around papa’s neck, he would not let go. jongdae winced, seeing he was already late for work, and was about to call yixing when kyungsoo stops him.

“take the car. i’ll call sehun to pick me up.”

“a-are you sure?” jongdae stammers, because he really didn’t want to leave chanyeol like this and go to work for a few hours.

“i got this, baby. go now. i’ll see you at home.” jongdae ponders for a minute, before nodding.

“yeollie, appa has to go to work, okay? look at all the toys and new friends you have! look! haeunnie is here too!”

“appa! no no! appa no!” chanyeol continues screaming, and jongdae really itches to call yixing to take the day off when kyungsoo calls out for him.

“go, dae. i’ll handle him, okay? you’ll see him in a few hours…” jongdae pouts, before nodding once and for all.

“i’ll call sehun for you on my way to work.” kyungsoo nods, before jongdae forces himself to exit the premise amidst chanyeol’s devastating calls for him.

kyungsoo brings him to the side, because the breakdown has caught the attention of the kids already there, and sat chanyeol down in front of him.

“yeollie, it’s okay~” he wipes his tears off, chanyeol still sniffling and tearing up, but not screaming now. one of the teachers passed him some tissue, which he was thankful for, and wiped the snot off. the both of them sat silently so chanyeol could calm down, and kyungsoo rubs his back, constantly reassuring him.

“papa…” he starts slowly, “papa needs to get to work, okay? appa will come pick you up later, and then you can go home with him. but for now, see?” kyungsoo turns him around and shows him all the kids and toys, “you’re going to have so many friends and one day, you’re never going to want to leave.” he holds his son close and kisses his head, “let’s go play with your friends, okay?” chanyeol whines a little, holding himself back, and kyungsoo really doesn’t want to force him but he was really late for work.

“when i come home, we can cuddle, okay? i’ll give you the best bath and appa and i will read a new story for you. i’ll get you new books.” kyungsoo stands and helps chanyeol to stand on his feet, before walking slowly towards the other children. another boy comes over and passes chanyeol a toy truck, and the latter takes it gingerly, kyungsoo reminding him to say thank you. the boy just stays there, watching chanyeol intently, making the latter shy, and kyungsoo decides to step in.

crouching down, he asks gently, “what is your name?”

“ryeowook! kim ryeowook,” he says with a little lisp, but kyungsoo could still understand it.

“baby, tell ryeowook your name?” he urged his son, to which he replied softly, “lollie.”

“chanyeol. kim-do chanyeol,” kyungsoo says with a lot of pride, but the two kids didn’t see it.

“play wimme (with me)?” ryeowook stretches out his little arm to chanyeol and the latter looks at his papa before shaking his head. “why not?” ryeowook asks, and kyungsoo agrees with him.

“scare(d)...” chanyeol pushes himself against his father again, but luckily for him, ryeowook was not about to give up.

“am not scawie (scary)! am nice!” he says excitedly, arm still awaiting chanyeol’s.

“see? he wants to be friends… yeollie, papa really has to go to work. appa will come later, okay? now have some fun with your teachers, with haeun and ryeowook. papa promise you’ll see us again later…” kyungsoo had just remembered how shy chanyeol is, he wasn’t shy with his parents present but he knew chanyeol just knew he had to go. he may not be able to understand the words, but chanyeol knows anyway. the toddler looks down, lips quivering when he suddenly feels arms around him. no, not from his dad, but from ryeowook, “don’t cry. your papa will come back… like my mummy and daddy!”

“weally (really)?”

“w-really. we play for (a) long time, and then our mummy and papa will come!” kyungsoo sees that chanyeol is budging a little, coming off kyungsoo and turning to face ryeowook. 

“he’s right, baby. you will see us later, okay? i promise.” he stuck out his pinky finger for chanyeol to squeeze with his hand, which he did because jongdae had taught him so. his fingers are not big enough yet, and the hand squeezing really is the cutest thing ever.

_ "p-omise _ ?”

“promise.” kyungsoo gives him one last kiss on his cheeks before standing up, chanyeol still not letting his hand go. ryeowook pulls away and says, “come!” chanyeol looks at kyungsoo again, eyes now just a little red but his face clean at least, and finally, he pulls away and follows his new friend.

“bye papa!”

kyungsoo’s heart breaks just a little bit, his kid is really growing up too fast. “bye, baby.” he watches chanyeol play for a little, a face full of laughter and smiles, and he smiles too.

“so, are you ready to go, boss?” kyungsoo turns around and sees a head full of pink hair.

“his hair!” was heard before a bunch of kids, chanyeol included, came running towards sehun and climbing all over him.

they only left 10 minutes later.

* * *

“my brave boy! i’m so proud of you~” jongdae smothers him once the 3 settled down on the sofa later that night.

“appa no~~” the toddler tries to push his father away, but  _ secretly _ ? he loves the attention, obviously. 

“i agree~ he didn’t cry after you left, you know?” well sort of, but he figures it’s worth it to see his husband and son sporting similar big grins at the excitement.

“good job, baby~” chanyeol giggles loudly at that, standing up and asking for some ‘wo-ter’. kyungsoo leans forward and gives him his sippy cup, to which chanyeol said a cute “thank you!”

“you’re welcome, baby.”

“yeollie, what do you want to do? read? play?”

“hmm,” he ponders, “eat?”

“eat? we just had dinner!” chanyeol giggles at his papa and sticks his tongue out, “wan’ read. wookie read just now! papa po’mise. new book?”

“you promised him a new book?” jongdae whispers. in hindsight, kyungsoo should’ve told him, but he forgot, oops. he didn’t exactly make a promise about the new books, but of course he asked sehun to buy some specific ones he’d seen anyway.

“i promised him that we’d come back, not really the books, but i bought some new ones anyway… is it alright?” he asks nervously.

“of course it is,” jongdae smiles gratefully, “come let’s see what papa got you!”

needless to say, kyungsoo got a little reward that night.

chanyeol still cried the next few days, but none were as bad as the first, which was a good thing. ryeowook and haeun are his best friends now, and while he’s always so excited to see them, separating away from his parents has been a little bit of an obstacle. even if he’s always reassured that jongdae would pick him up. the teachers did compliment chanyeol's polite and gentle behaviour, even if he could be really loud at times. they both also met ryeowook’s parents, who were delighted to finally meet ryeowook’s ‘best friend’ and his parents. chanyeol eventually got used to it by the start of week 3, which was the same week they were taking a few days off to go to seoul for the gala. nowadays, jongdae would always come pick him up and chanyeol would be either too sweaty, or too dirty from all the playing outside. he’s having fun at least, even if sometimes, it would be a little difficult to get him to leave his friends and school. yes the tables have turned. but luckily for them, chanyeol loves his parents too much to even sulk about it.

* * *

it was the end of may, coming into june, and seoul would be warming up. jongdae keeps that in mind as he packs all their clothes neatly into two bags - one for their stay at kyungsoo’s family home, and the other at jongdae’s. they figured it’d be easier to bring one bag to each home, since they were going to bring 2 bags anyway. 

“yeollie wouldn’t be attending the gala, right?” 

kyungsoo shakes his head, “one of my longtime nannies will look after him. anyway, by the time we leave, he has to sleep anyway.” he puts his arms around the other’s petite waist, and inhaled the scent behind his ear. “it’s been a while.”

“it’s been one day,” jongdae points out.

“too long.” he hears jongdae sigh and puts down whatever it was he’s holding, “my turn tonight.”

_ “papa!” _

“fuck!” kyungsoo groans.

“kyungsoo!” jongdae scolds, forcing kyungsoo to pull out by pushing him away. they both see from the monitor that chanyeol was already up, much earlier than usual.

“i’m sorry! i’m just really close,” kyungsoo almost sobs, his down-there still throbbing up against his stomach. “can we just have two more minutes before we go pick him up? i swear i can fin-”

“no. take care of that, and i’ll take care of chanyeol.” 

‘easy for you to say,’ kyungsoo thinks, lying down on the bed, cursing how he was so adamant on satisfying jongdae first that now he couldn’t even satisfy himself. he decides on a cold shower, all the adrenaline and mood gone from his body.

“look who decided to show up.”

“papa!” chanyeol bounces on his chair, a piece of melon in his hand.

“yeah, took a shower.”

“sorry, baby,” jongdae whispers, he does feel bad, but their son has already called for them and he’s always the first priority. “i’ll make it up to you.”

“you better.” kyungsoo pulls away, very lowkey (not really) sulking at how he was left high and dry, and focuses his attention on their son. “did you have a good sleep?”

“mhhmm! me-won!” he shoves the half-eaten melon into kyungsoo’s mouth, which his papa graciously takes, even play-biting his fingers with his lips, earning a shriek from chanyeol. 

“thank you, baby.”

“weh-come!”

jongdae cooed, “aigoo, my two loves of my life~ what would i do without you?”

“appa!” chanyeol shouts this time and gives me a melon too, “thank you, love.”

“so yeollie, we’ll be going back to seoul. and we’re going to see all your grandparents, your uncles, aunties… are you excited?” kyungsoo asks.

“yes~ baek-chon!”

“ah, guess he won the title of ‘favorite uncle’. what should i tell my brothers?”

“to try harder next time. but i’m sure baekhyun-ssi wouldn’t give it up when he finds out how much chanyeol loves him.”

“for sure. he wouldn’t let me hear the end of it either.”

“our son is just too adorable, but easy to please. risky.”

“mo’ p-ease!” chanyeol holds out his bowl to jongdae, who gave him a few pieces of mango instead. 

“the rest are for us. here.” jongdae puts the bowl on the table and sits next to kyungsoo.

“thank you, baby.” he leans forward and captures the other’s lips, kissing it softly and sighing into it.  _ he’s so hopelessly in love with jongdae _ , and he doesn’t want life any other way. the two were too into their own world for a long time that only a loud ‘yew(ew)!’ brought them back to reality. 

“sorry to my other baby. want some kisses too?”

“no! no, appa yewwie!” chanyeol moves away when jongdae starts giving him sloppy kisses over the table.

“why yewwie? who taught you that word anyway? it’s probably baekhyun,” jongdae huffed, mentally reminding himself to confront his friend.

“oh.” shit.

_ “papa! papa!” chanyeol calls for his dad in a little bit of a panic. _

_ “what’s wrong baby?”  _

_ jongdae was out working a last-minute shift on a saturday, so kyungsoo was alone with chanyeol, the former deciding it was a good morning to go to the park. he accompanies the toddler onto the playground and down the slides, before chanyeol runs into one of those little animals where he can ride on top of.  _

_ “wet. lollie wet. the toddler stands on his two feet, almost toppling over if kyungsoo wasn’t there to catch up. thinking that he needs a change of diapers, kyungsoo touches his butt and winces. why was his pants wet? turning him around, he sees a large wet patch with some dirt on it, and looks into the toy and finds that the seat was wet. it was most probably from the rain, but kyungsoo is easily disgusted by its looks and lets out his first ‘ew’. _

_ “alright, baby,” kyungsoo wonders how low this toy was built that chanyeol could get in himself but couldn’t even have holes in it to avoid collecting dirty rain water. “let’s sit down on the bench and take off your pants.” he hadn’t brought an extra change of clothes, but remembers that jongdae always, god bless him, has extra in the car, so he decided to forgo the bench and head straight to the car.  _

_ “ew,” he sighs again, as he feels the wetness coming from the pants. chanyeol’s diapers were also wet so he decides to change that too. _

_ “yewwie?” kyungsoo finds it cute that his son would always add an additional syllable to whatever word he learns. _

_ “yes, yewwie. wet, yewwie,” he shows the wet pants to the now-clean but still pantless chanyeol, and wipes the dirty part of at least and hangs it on the back seat to dry. _

_ “yewwie?” _

_ “yeah, ewwie is when something is disgusting or gross.” kyungsoo chuckles, “it’s not like you would understand anyway.” _

_ oh boy was he wrong. _

“dae, we should finish packing.” jongdae agrees and clears their snack bowls, carrying chanyeol to his room so they can pick out clothes for the trip.

“yeollie, let’s pick some clothes for you.” the toddler hums as he watches kyungsoo open his closet. kyungsoo pulls some suitable clothes off the rack and shows it to his son, “yeollie approved?” the little boy tilts his head in confusion, but points to the yellow shirt anyway. 

“nice?” kyungsoo tries this time, and chanyeol giggles, nodding his head. jongdae comes in a few minutes later and sees what they had picked out for chanyeol’s clothes. they were cooling enough for the weather, and jongdae found it flipping cute that his husband would ask their son for his opinions. oh he’s too content at this point of his life right now, and he feels like the luckiest man in the whole world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays!
> 
> this is the last chapter of the series as i unfortunately have no more ideas after this :( rest assured, there'll be more chensoo goodness still! i apologise if it's abit rushed & i wanted to finish it at 10 chapters but again, i ran out of fuel and ideas ha i have plenty of fic fests plans gg on hence... i decided to stop 'made in you' here.
> 
> i will also include all the smutty scenes that i had written for two previous chapters on the next chapter!
> 
> stay safe everyone!

he couldn’t stop moaning for the umpteeth time that hour. jongdae couldn’t almost believe how addictive kyungsoo can be. well, his cookies at least. the cookie by itself was already to die for, but the sprinkle of sea salt takes the cake. he moans again.

“if i didn’t know better, i’d think you were having sex or something.”

“almost. really close.” jongdae moans again for good effect.

“satisfied?” kyungsoo smirks as he takes out another tray of cookies.

“very. but now…” he sighs, “i kinda really wanna have actual sex. these cookies turned me on.”

“cookies turned you on? wow.”

“for the baker, very much so. why didn’t you tell me you could bake?” jongdae reached out for another cookie only for his hand to get slapped by the other.

“stop! i’m making these for our families.” the older pouts and shoots him what he thinks are his definition of ‘puppy eyes’, but kyungsoo is undeterred. he has already eaten around 5 cookies, and the batch of cookies he made may not be enough, he doesn’t know; so for now, jongdae has to stop.

“if you wait 5 more minutes, we can have a quick one.” jongdae looks at the clock; chanyeol was due to wake up in about 30 minutes, so he sits still and anticipates. boy, was it worth it when kyungsoo finally pushes him against the kitchen counter and goes on his knees.

* * *

this time, they took the morning train to seoul, and what awaited them was an actual limousine, courtesy of the dohs. kyungsoo finds that embarrassing. 

“don’t be mean! your parents did this for you.”

“limousines are overkill.” kyungsoo guided to where the driver is waiting for them.

“w-ha dat?” chanyeol looks in awe.

“it’s a li-mo.”

“limo?” chanyeol says cutely, and jongdae couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him on the cheek, “yes, good job baby.”

“beeg (big) car! leeee-mo,” he babbles on as the driver puts their luggages in the car and they settle into it. thankfully, there was a baby seat, even if chanyeol wanted a little tour of this ‘bi’ car!’ his father promises he’ll let him run around once the car is settled at the house. 

the toddler soon falls asleep and jongdae slides up to his husband’s side.

“hey.”

“hello.” the older leans forward and captures the other’s lips, staying that way until jongdae pulls away. 

“you know… i’ve always wanted to…”

“our son is right there,” kyungsoo whispers back, but unfortunately, he was getting too hot and bothered to care otherwise. sorry, chanyeol.

“you know he sleeps like a bear. come on, it’d be fun~” he leans his nose against the other’s cheek and pecks him.

“why are you always so horny?”

“excuse me? firstly, you’re always the first one initiating sex. secondly, can you blame me? this limousine screams sex.”

“we’re not in high school anymore.”

jongdae sighed, “fine… so be it…” he was about to move away when a wrist stops him, and soon he saw the screen separating them from the driver wind up.

“don’t stop what you’ve started,” kyungsoo growls, and the older man knows he has won.

“hello hello! come in, my babies! especially my yeollie-ya~” kyungsoo’s mother greeted them at the door and held out her arms for the toddler, who willingly let her carry him.

“thanks mom.” he stops one of the maids from carrying their luggages, saying they’d carry them themselves.

“oh! we have some food so come to the dining hall and eat! they are already prepared so you can just sit down to eat~” she bounces happily to the hall, and chanyeol’s parents, deciding that they should eat first after what they did in the car. 

“so why didn’t you tell us we were close when we younger?”

“oh! you finally figured it out?” kyungsoo’s mother squeals, “finally! we have been waiting forever!” 

“no. jongdae’s mom told us.”

“aw,” mrs doh pouts, “but yeah. you both were hard to part once we had to go home. it’s super cute.”

“do you have pictures of us when we’re younger?” jongdae asks.

“of course! i will show them to you before dinner later. you can just rest up for now. is it okay if i kidnap my grandson for a bit?”

“no.” “yes.”

“thank you jongdae~” his mother in law swoons at how good chanyeol was eating, even if her own son asks her not to feed him too much.

“mmm?” 

“you’re very sexy,” kyungsoo says as he cleans both of them up.

“thank you.” jongdae turns over on his side, “your bed is very comfortable.” reaching out, he beckons kyungsoo over and wraps his arms around the other, “we still haven’t cleaned out from earlier.”

“where are they?” 

jongdae points to his bag, the younger got up and disposes of the few used condoms they had already used barely 1 day into their trip.

“we can always buy more if we need to.”

“by how much we fuck, one of us would be pregnant right now.”

“mhhmm,” jongdae sighs, “come sleep.”

kyungsoo was about to join the other in bed when there was a knock on the door.

“papa!” was heard from outside, and jongdae sighs, “why does he always call for you?”

“tough luck…” he opens the door to see chanyeol reaching out to him, and he takes him from his grandmother, “almost time for your nap.”

“he keeps calling for you both. kyungsoo was not that clingy with us at his age,” his mom waves them goodbye and chanyeol was soon put down on their bed.

“hi appa!”

“hello, baby. did you have fun with halmeoni?” the toddler nodded his head and lies down facing jongdae, “s-eepy.”

“okay baby let’s go to sleep. soo?”

“yeah in a minute. i want to get us some water.” he goes down to the kitchen and asks one of the maids for a jug of water and 2 glasses.

“what fruits do we have?”

“peaches, mangoes, berries… anything you want we can get for you, master.”

“oh, those are fine. can you get them cut and send it to my room in about 2 hours? enough for the 3 of us.”

“yes, master.”

he carries the water back to his room to find his husband and son cuddled closely together, and fuck, was that not the most adorable sight ever. he pulls up his phone really quick and took some pictures, setting the best one as his wallpaper. he’s content. so so, happy, as he joins his little family for their nap.

  
  


“oh my god these _are_ us! soo! look at this!” jongdae shoves the photo album onto his husband’s hands, and holy crap, it is them. they both had matching missing teeth; both arms around each other, beaming widely and happily despite the funny smiles.

“i cannot believe all of you kept these from us,” kyungsoo looks betrayed at his parents.

“well, we couldn’t believe you don’t remember each other,” his father defended himself while playing with chanyeol, “you two were really close.”

“we only saw each other a few times and we were young! how could we possibly remember?”

his parents just shrugged distractedly as they played with chanyeol, and their son huffed.

“oh big deal soo, you still fell in love with each other anyway,” his sister, kyungri, says.

“it would’ve been nice if we actually got together earlier, you were right.” kyungsoo turns to jongdae and smiles at him lovingly. 

“besides, we were going to marry you off even if you had reunited earlier so really… you were going to end up together anyway.”

“that’s what my mom said too,” jongdae chuckles, and flips through the album, “where’s my phone, soo?” kyungsoo passes him his phone and jongdae snaps, not only their pictures, but also the younger’s.

“hey what are you doing?”

“you were such a handsome baby with your hair and all,” jongdae swoons, “i want to take some to look at when i get angry at you~”

“you’re never angry at me.”

“that’s what you think~” jongdae boops the other’s nose and continues on his mission. kyungsoo unconsciously pouts at that. the bell rings and his sister got up, “finally! chanyeol-ah, do you want to meet your cousins?”

“yes~” chanyeol answers ‘yes’ to everything, and kyungsoo makes a mental note on that. soon, the pitter patter of feet came running in, and kyungsoo sed his twin niece and nephew running into the legs of their mother.

“kids, remember your cousin, chanyeol?” his sister nudges the twins towards the wide-eyed toddler, who’s curious to see who these two new humans are.

“yes!” the little girl, wheein, steps forward and gives chanyeol a huge hug, which the toddler was happy to give.

“who’s this?” the other twin, rowoon, asks.

“do you not remember?” his mom asks, “it’s uncle kyungsoo and jongdae’s son, chanyeol.”

“i remember!” wheein cheered, pinching chanyeol’s cheeks. rowoon pouts being at a losing point as he approaches chanyeol and says hi.

“hi! hehehe!” chanyeol giggles. jongdae helps them along and asks chanyeol to call them ‘wheein noona’ and ‘rowoon hyung’, which came out to be ‘whee-na’ and ‘woong’. well, close enough. 

they ate a huge feast, so much that jongdae couldn’t finish and chanyeol was stuffed that he couldn’t stay awake the entire time. even if his other family members wanted to play with him, it was already a big struggle getting him to take a shower, so unfortunately, he had to sleep a little earlier.

“shouldn’t have cooked too much,” mr do says, “guess i’m just too talented…”

“whatever you say, dad~” his daughter replies as she plays some board games with her family.

“so jongdae… has my son made time for you both lately?” mr do asks.

“yes. he even takes mornings off sometimes to spend time with yeollie.”

“ah, that’s nice~ i still cannot believe he left you alone during your first months together,” his mom speaks up.

“mom…” kyungsoo sighs.

“what? if we knew earlier, your dad and i would have forced you to leave the company or something.”

“mom!”

“i’m kidding, soo-bear,” she cooed at her son. “so tomorrow, we will go to your uncle’s for brunch, and the lee’s for tea. then we can get ready for the gala.”

“busy day for us tomorrow, babe. should we go to bed earlier?” kyungsoo asks jongdae, who nodded his head. he was feeling a little tired too, and he wanted to check up on chanyeol. they bid the family good night, before they quietly entered chanyeol’s room to see if he’s asleep. once they saw their toddler snoring away, they retreated back into the room for a restful sleep. 

* * *

“oh? who’s this?” kyungsoo’s aunt asked as soon as they arrived.

“say hello and tell her your name, baby,” jongdae encouraged, to which chanyeol bows and replies shyly, “lollie~” he further buries himself into his father’s legs.

“his name is chanyeol,” jongdae clarified, before bowing as well.

“ah~ you’re so cute~” the aunt cooed, “can i carry him?” jongdae whispers to chanyeol for permission, before his son opens his arms and goes to the aunt. she asks for permission to bring him around for a bit, “don’t worry, he’ll be in your arms before you know it!”

the food was delicious, even chanyeol loved it, before the entire family headed home to rest for a little before heading to another family friend’s house.

soon, the gala came and kyungsoo was adjusting his bowtie when jongdae came up behind him and put his arms around his waist lightly, careful not to crumple the suit.

“should we even go to the gala?”

kyungsoo furrows his brows and worries, “why? what’s wrong? if this is about chanyeol, he’s more than happy to be w-”

“nope,” jongdae chuckles, “i just don’t want so many people to see my very handsome husband in all his glory. if i can have my way, said husband would be in a different type of suit.” jongdae winks in the mirror and walks away, wanting to check on chanyeol before they leave.

“that little tease,” kyungsoo mumbles as he shakes off the thoughts, not wanting to sport anything down there during the entire 3 hour socialization event.

by the time they got there, the atmosphere was buzzing with people, and they went straight into greeting and introducing themselves; hands linked as much as they can for the next hour or so.

“i’m going to get a drink,” jongdae excuses himself and leaves kyungsoo’s side. he goes to the bar and orders 2 drinks; but when he returns, his usually smiling face switches to an annoyed one. he quickly walks there and pecks the younger’s cheeks, “here, babe. i got you your favourite.” kyungsoo takes the drink and thanks him, before acknowledging this new handsome stranger, “jongdae, this is my old friend, yeonju. yeonju, this is my husband, jongdae.”

“nice to meet you, i’m glad soo finally met the one.” yeonju extends his hand and jongdae shakes it, a slightly fake smile plastered onto his face, “hello.”

“i apologise for being unable to attend your wedding, but i did send you some flowers,” yeonju continues.

“ah yes, i remember. thank you, and don’t worry about it, we understand that you are very busy.”

“when my parents wanted to court you for me, your parents didn’t even hesitate to reject us because you already had someone else… i see they’ve picked a good one.”

“i’m the lucky one,” jongdae says and yeonju just smiles back, “yeah you are. soo’s an amazing person.”

“i know that.” seriously, what was this guy’s problem? jongdae tenses up and was now glaring at the other man, so kyungsoo excuses them and walks away.

“wanna talk about it?”

jongdae shakes his head, “nothing… i just… you should see his eyes. up to no good.”

“mhmm, i know that. and he’s just a friend.”

“i know, but he gives me the creeps,” the older man shudders and sips the last of his drink. kyungsoo looks on fondly and gives him a quick peck, “you poor baby.”

they finally got home around midnight, both too tired to think about anything else.

“we’re moving to your parents’ tomorrow, right?” 

jongdae nodded and lied down, “give me a minute and then we can check on chanyeol.”

“you rest, i’ll check on him.”

“no~ i wanna see him, just a sec.” jongdae stretches as comfortably as he could, before standing up and grabbing kyungsoo’s hand. they quietly entered the small room, and were surprised to see chanyeol’s eyes wide open and him sitting up. the toddler squeals when he realises his parents came into the room.

“why are you not sleeping, baby?” jongdae lets go of his hold and immediately carries their son.

“not see-py... mith you…” he leans his head on his appa’s shoulder.

“we missed you too…” kyungsoo rubs his head gently, “should we bring him to our room?” jongdae nods.

they took turns taking showers while entertaining chanyeol, who was very content playing with either of his fathers at 1 in the morning.

“we have to go to sleep, baby. come on,” jongdae pats the space beside him as chanyeol draws towards him.

“sing?”

“i will, if you promise to sleep.”

“mm-kay!” he lay down and looked expectantly at jongdae. his father started singing a very soft and gentle rendition of chanyeol’s favourite ‘when you wish upon a star’. the toddler smiles as his eyes flutters close, safe in the comforts of both his dads by either side, jongdae’s beautiful singing (kyungsoo joining along) and the soft petting by the younger dad. once they were sure he’s asleep, the two adults kissed each other goodnight and cuddled together to sleep.

* * *

“yeollie-ya!” soojung steps forward to greet the toddler, only for chanyeol to stop right in front of her and ask, “what this?”

“it’s a baby~ she’ll meet you very soon!”

“it’s a girl? congratulations soojungie~” jongdae side-hugs her after she carried chanyeol up. at that, the toddler in her arms clapped, bouncing in her arms.

“yeol, don’t move too much… you might hurt the baby,” kyungsoo gently tells him.

leaning against soojung, he says, “sowwie~” 

“it’s fine, kyungsoo-oppa,” she plays with chanyeol a little as his parents greet the others.

“where’s mom?”

“she is out with her friends for brunch, she’ll be coming home soon,” jongdae’s father replies as he carries chanyeol from soojung.

“should we get settled down in our room, dae? chanyeol can stay with your family.” jongdae nods in agreement, before walking away hand-in-hand to their usual room. (well, we all know what they did without their son there with them.)

“baek-chon!” chanyeol screams as he sees baekhyun walk into the dining hall. he bounces in his chair till baekhyun comes to throw him in the air, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and putting him back into his seat. 

“i see you’ve made it. work didn’t run late today?” jongdae asks.

“nope. wouldn’t miss anything for a kim’s dinner anyway~” he turns to kyungsoo, “hey, kyungsoo.”

“hello. how are you?”

“good, you?”

“likewise.” chanyeol squeals happily and taps his father, gesturing to the water.

“what do you say…?”

“peeess, papa! lollie want wa-er! tenk-uw!” kyungsoo passes the water to the toddler, making sure he drinks properly. the dinner soon started and it was very lively and happy, either talking about new additions to the family or work, which they then got scolded by mrs kim.

“no business talk! wasn’t that clear enough?” a chorus of ‘sorry’s was sung before yifan spoke up.

they spent the rest of the trip just hanging out at the house, since they were only there for a couple of days. since the kim’s mansion is huge, there were plenty of things to do that were pre-planned by both of jongdae’s parents, and the best thing for them is to see their family together and happily bonding. 

“no, i’m just joking. the best thing is chanyeollie’s smiles and laughter~ i don’t care about the rest of you,” jongdae’s father announces.

“we know that,” minseok comments as he sees his father only giving his full attention to his grandson, “we can see that.”

“good.”

“we have another one joining us soon~” soojung pats her bump.

“it’s good that the family keeps growing. can i expect more soon?” jongdae’s mother asks, pointedly looking at her two oldest sons.

“not from us, sorry. we’re perfectly content with our now 3 cats.”

“kitty!” chanyeol screams, and luhan promises him to bring the toddler over to see the cats.

“junmyeon, she’s talking about you,” minseok points at his brother, “there’s no hope though, mom. your next best bet is your third son.” junmyeon had only rolled while yifan tried to avoid any sort of eye contact. kyungsoo thinks it didn’t work out between them at all.

“jongdae, are you thinking of having more kids?”

“um…” jongdae looks at kyungsoo, who was looking back at him, “we haven’t really thought about it? we wanted to spend the time now for chanyeol first.”

“well, i guess the grandkids stop at two then,” minseok says, and he gets a strong glare from his mother back.

“hey…” kyungsoo backhugs his husband as jongdae packs their bag.

“hey back. you’re cuddly tonight.” kyungsoo leans his chin on the other’s shoulder, jongdae swaying them both before turning around and putting his arms around the other’s neck. “what’s up?”

“kids.”

“huh?”

“I’m ready. i know it wasn't the last time since we just adopted yeollie but… i’m ready now.”

“you have to be more specific, baby, so i know i’m thinking what you’re thinking.”

“to have another child. i’m ready.”

“this... isn’t about my parents, right?”

kyungsoo shakes his head, “i’ve been thinking about it for awhile. actually, since the last time we were here, junmyeon had the whole talk about kids. remember, the one where you said that’ you’ve never heard me talk that much before?”

the older man chuckles, “yeah i remember.” jongdae couldn’t resist and stole a quick peck, before continuing, “if you’re sure about wanting this… we can look into our options when we go back. we also have to talk to chanyeol about this.”

“okay. i love you.”

“i love you too.” and now it’s kyungsoo’s turn to steal a peck.

* * *

“appa? seulgi’s here?”

“she’s coming, baby. we will leave you here with your grandparents for a while then come home with the baby, okay?” chanyeol nods as he smiles up at jongdae widely, “i can’t wait to see her!”

“me too, bub. i love you, be good for your grandparents, okay?” his son nods as kyungsoo walks out with the car seat, “ready, baby?”

“yes!!” chanyeol shouts, even if the question wasn’t directed at him. “i wanna see my little sister soon~”

“we’ll bring her home as soon as we can, channie. i love you.”

“i love you too! i love appa too, and i love seulgi-baby.”

the couple decided to go with adoption again, but they wanted a newborn this time to go through the whole ‘newborn to adult’ process, so to say. it took them 3 years, until they got a call saying that someone had left a newborn baby down at the orphanage, and since the many potential parents before they were not ready at just a few days’ notice, jongdae and kyungsoo were next in line. luckily for them, they were already prepared since jongdae had an intuition about something like this just a while ago. plus with the rollercoaster of events the last few years, the nursery and a lot of the stuff is already there - just unused and waiting for their angel to finally come to them.

they were both now sitting nervously in the office - the younger more jittery than the other - as they awaited for their officer - yongsun, again - to return with the 1-week old. the orphanage has already done all the necessary admin work, but there are of course, still some papers left to sign. first and foremost though, they really wanted to see their baby. their daughter - kim-do seulgi.

“here we go~” yongsun cooed as she walks in with the baby in her arms. jongdae instantly stood up and opens his arms, and soon, little seulgi landed in his arms; the little girl sleeping soundly not knowing a brand new chapter of her life had started.

“she’s so cute… hi, baby…” jongdae whispers, gently caressing her chubby face. he sat down right beside kyungsoo so he could see the baby too.

“she’s got a head full of hair.” yongsun hums as she goes into the usual speech to give to new parents. “i know it isn’t your first time but it’s protocol.”

halfway through, seulgi started whimpering, so yongsun taught them how to make her bottle and feed her; kyungsoo being a nervous wreck that he is, but successfully feeding her in the end. jongdae took his turn to burp her as kyungsoo finished signing the paper.

“she seems to like you, baby.” seulgi stares up and smiles at kyungsoo as he puts her down in the car seat.

“i sure hope so, because i love her already.” they both thanked yongsun before walking hand-in-hand to the car, and as they settled the baby down, kyungsoo pulled jongdae into a lingering kiss.

“i love you, chanyeol and seulgi so much.”

“i love all 3 of you too. i’m happy.”

“i’m happy too.”

“she is soooo small…” chanyeol awes as soon as jongdae puts her in his arms. 

“gentle, baby,” kyungsoo reminds their son as chanyeol touches her face. 

“i’m going to be the best big brother ever!” he says confidently, mostly to himself. jongdae and kyungsoo looked at each other in pure adoration - how lucky are they to have two angels as their children.

* * *

“merry christmas!!” chanyeol and seulgi screamed at the top of their lungs as the family entered the kim’s household.

“merry christmas to my babies~” jongdae’s mother opened her arms for her grandchildren to rush into, and they hugged each other tightly, leaving her sons awkwardly standing there.

“merry christmas too, mom,” jongdae sarcastically greets as his mom stood up and glared at him, “your dad needs help at the back. i’ll take your kids away for the night.”

“m-” at that, he watches his kids willingly following their grandmother and kyungsoo turns to look at him, “let’s go help dad.”

kyungsoo throws jongdae onto the bed after carrying him over his shoulder and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“that was a little rude, but you’re lucky you’re looking extra sexy right now.” kyungsoo smirks at the remark, jongdae on his knees so he was the same height as his husband on the bed. “hello.”

“hi. why are you still dressed?”

jongdae boops kyungsoo’s nose and wraps his arms around his neck, “why don’t you help me?” 

“appa, owwie!”

“owwie? where’s seulgi’s owwie?” jongdae starts fussing around their daughter when she puts her weight against her father and points to a spot on his neck.

“appa owwie!” she continuously pokes it and it takes a long while, but when he gets it, jongdae freezes. he pulls up his phone’s front camera, and sees it immediately - a medium-sized dark blue-purple mark on his neck. just at the right time, kyungsoo came into the room and the couple made eye contact. the younger man sees seulgi, who was still prodding at the hickey, and then back at his husband, paling. even when seulgi screams, “cheese!”, thinking they were going to take a selca, jongdae could only continue glaring at kyungsoo.

_“i told you no marks, soo! how the fuck am i going to explain to my family?!”_

_“i’m sorry!”_

_“i know you’re not really sorry,” jongdae snorts as he dabs on more concealer. thank goodness soojung had some, not without her finding out what it’s really for of course._

_“well... i can’t resist you, you know that. you taste amaz-”_

_“finish that sentence and i’m sleeping with the kids tonight.”_

“i cannot believe we have a kid table now,” luhan offhandedly comments. sure enough, there was a smaller table for 6. chanyeol, seulgi. jongin and soojung’s children - yeji, yuna and yohan. and... junmyeon and yifan’s 12-year-old son that they just adopted, minho. junmyeon had found him by the street, lost and dirty, and something inside of him knew he wouldn’t forgive himself if he walked away, so junmyeon invited him in. minho had ran away from the orphanage he was in because it was too crowded and he was hungry, and the next thing they knew, yifan was beaming, signing the papers for adoption. the process took a little faster than usual, and minho soon became wu-kim minho. junmyeon didn’t know how to take care of someone else that’s not yifan, but now everyone knows that minho is junmyeon’s _baby_ , and the latter would do absolutely anything for his son. 

minho’s definitely a great big brother-cousin to all the little ones, making sure they were all seated and had food in front of them before he settled down himself.

“so when is it your turn?” soojung asks.

minseok replies almost instantly, “none for us. really. we both talked about it and are content with our four-legged babies.”

jongdae sits seulgi in the middle of both him and kyungsoo, while chanyeol stands behind as his mother fusses on getting a family picture.  
“channie. fix your hair a little please,” she says, and kyungsoo immediately turns around to help him out. once he was good, jongdae’s mother counted down and an extremely cute family photo was taken. they took a few more, one with self-timed full family photos, and they started their christmas traditions - opening presents, singing etcetera.

jongdae sighs as he stands up to get something from their room. he hadn’t noticed his husband coming right behind him and hugging him from the back.

“hi.”

“well, hello. my personal koala bear?” kyungsoo nods against his neck as he presses a long kiss against it.

“are you happy?”

“tonight? or with life?” kyungsoo asks, before continuing, “it’s a big yes for them both anyway.”

jongdae turns around and wraps the other in his arms and smiles, “i’m happy too. with you, chanyeol and seulgi.”

“i never thought i’d be this happy throughout my entire life, so thank you, dae,” kyungsoo admits, “without you, i think i’d get lost one day and be found dead in the ditch.”

“you’re being overdramatic. i think… i think we would’ve crossed paths anyway. you’re my soulmate, and so are our kids.”

that made the younger man blush, “and you’re mine. even in another life, i’ll be made in you, always.” 

“sap.” kyungsoo takes out his phone and plays the exact same song he had quoted from, and SUHO’s Made In You starts softly playing in the background, as the couple gently sways to the music.

_Please promise me one thing:_

_Will you always stay by my side?_

_I ’ll be there._

_I feel the love from you tonight._

jongdae pecks the other’s heart-shaped lips, “i love you.”

“i love you too, so much.” kyungsoo kisses the other again and pulls away, “shall we?” 

“yes.” jongdae picks up the piece of paper and they both look at it fondly. the picture isn’t clear, but it’s no doubt that it’s a clear indication of yet another chapter in their life that’s starting. 

_**and they’d do it over and over again. together.** _

  
  


_If forever exists_

_It would be a story about you and me_

_Everything’s good as long as you stay as you are now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can catch more chensoo goodness [here](https://twitter.com/LOEYDAESOO).  
> and also my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen)!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> included all the smutty scenes here. i had wanted to include them within the chapters, but some people may not like the smut since this is a fluffy story. so i put in a separate chapter. they're really short though!
> 
> scene 1: in chapter 4 where they had a quickie in the toilet of jongdae's family home in seoul lol also their ~first time~
> 
> scene 2: in chapter 7 when they were in the limo kyungsoo's parents sent to pick them up from the train station to their house.

**scene 1**

thank god for the large sink, kyungsoo thinks, as he sat jongdae down on the sink top and pulled away his shorts. jongdae skillfully removed his shorts with his feet too, but stops.

“fuck, no condoms.”

“i’m clean, are you?” jongdae nods too, internally thanking his parents for forcing him to go for the test before they got married. since the only pleasure he had was with his hands, he’s safe. “no lube too?” jongdae shakes his head but lights up, “i have some pure aloe vera gel we can use?” he grabs his cosmetic bag from beside him and pulls out a large bottle of gel, kyungsoo grabbing it quickly to get to work.

“wait, is it alright if i…?”

“of course, baby. just quick, fuck.” kyungsoo squeezes some gel onto his fingers and inserts one finger straight into jongdae’s puckering hole, rubbing his back in a comforting manner as he circles his finger around. jongdae wraps his legs around kyungsoo’s waist to get them as close as they can, and whispers into his ear, “more.” the younger kisses his neck as his middle finger goes in, and jongdae tries his best not to moan out loud. he gets opened up more and more before he tells kyungsoo he’s ready and to ‘just put it in’.

kyungsoo lines himself against the rim after lubing up and slowly pushes himself in, the both of them heaving sighs of relief as jongdae makes the first move and grinds against the other. the quiet sounds of ecstasy and pleasure echoes in the washroom as they both try to catch their highs. jongdae begging for kyungsoo for more and more, “faster. harder, soo. fuck, you feel so good.” if kyungsoo wasn’t too caught up in this pleasure, this sounded and looked like a badly produced sex tape. but alas, all morals out the window as he pushes in and out of jongdae as hard and as quickly as he could, although wishing this feeling would last forever. he knew he had hit the prostate right on when jongdae begins to cry, begging breathlessly. even with how uncomfortable their positions were, kyungsoo knew it was only a matter of time.

their paces were quicken on both sides as they were both so, so close and kyungsoo reached out to wrap around jongdae’s dick.

“no, only wanna feel you inside me,” jongdae pulls his hand away and wraps it around his waist. really, poorly written porn.

but that didn’t mean jongdae’s hoarse voice didn’t just go straight up to kyungsoo’s dick. probably, no, _definitely_ the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his entire life. with one last hard push, kyungsoo filled the older up, and jongdae was spurting right onto his flat stomach. they continued riding their high while making out roughly, only stopping to catch their breath.

* * *

**second scene**

jongdae quickly says a quiet sorry to their son, shifting away from him and climbs onto his other dad.

“so what changed your mind?” jongdae slyly smiles.

“you know i can’t say no to you,” kyungsoo’s arms slides onto the other’s waist and then to his ass, “was talking about this by the way.” he taps it for good measure.

“how cute.” they leaned towards each other and started making out like 2 new high school boyfriends, like it was their first time exploring each other’s mouths, messily and sloppily. they grinded against each other, the rough materials of their jeans and the zippers creating enough friction against their dicks.

“wait,” kyungsoo pulls away, “are we like…?”

“i don’t think there’s enough time… and we can’t really stain anything…” jongdae says as he pulls out two condoms from his back pocket.

“fuck. you’ll be the death of me.” _did he plan this? who casually has condoms in their pockets?_

“okay. confession time. i kinda wanted to jump you since i saw you naked after your shower this morning and grabbed these. i thought we could have a quick one when we got to your house but i clearly have no self control.”

“so how do you plan to go about this?”

“we put these on so we don’t make a mess. um,” jongdae suddenly had some decency to look embarrassed, “i have a container we can put the used ones in and hide it till we can throw it away properly in case we—”

“fuck, you’re ruthless. did you really think this out?”

jongdae pouts, “you know i always have back-up plans… let’s just get to it before we reach. i think we can just put these on and jerk each other off or something.” kyungsoo sighs and grabs a jacket from his bag, covering themselves to at least have some sort of decency and grabs one condom. he zipped open his husband’s jeans and dives his hand into the boxers, pulling out his hardening length.

“seriously, you’re way too damn horny for your own good.”

“hey! i was deprived for a year, please have mer- oh!” kyungsoo swipes the pre-cum all over his erection before tearing open the condom and sliding it on.

"you were saying?" jongdae couldn't even utter another word as the younger gives him a head start and continues stroking jongdae's cock and pushing all thoughts out the window.

"soo, you n-need, _ah_ , to put one on to-too…" the younger finally took mercy and lets go. he puts on his own protection before giving him only a smile as a warning and grabbed both their cocks, rubbing it against each other.

“don’t make too much noise, we don’t wanna wake up chanyeol mid-jerking ourselves off.” 

jongdae nods, and shoves his face against the crook of the other’s neck, muffling all the moans coming out from his mouth. he feels kyungsoo do the same as well, and soon, they were both releasing their loads into the condoms. quickly tying it up and disposing of it in the promised container (which jongdae struggled to remove). they are internally thankful they had already finished when kyungsoo realized they were turning into his family home already.

**Author's Note:**

> if there is any scenarios/ days-in-life you'd like to see please let me know! :)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen); [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)


End file.
